This Feels Like A Dream
by Playdohx
Summary: John Cena's wife has recently cheated on him. His best friend, Randy Orton tries to get John to date again, he meets a girl, Charlie, but he has a problem with one thing she does. Can he look past it and will he love her more than his ex? Please Review!
1. Meeting Charlie

The second story I ever did yey, LOL. Anyway XD before I start with this story, I'd like to say that Fate doesn't always bring people together will most definitely have a sequel. The last chapter of Fate doesn't always bring people together will be at Chapter 22, then the sequel I have tons of new ideas and I apologize for my first story being crap, I did skip around a lot and skip months and years but that's how my ideas went and this story will be better, ANYWAY, the summary to this story is John Cena had recently just filed for a divorce against his wife, Mickie James after catching her in bed with his friend, Ted. Randy struggles to find him a new girlfriend and may have just came upon the certain one.

Chapter 1

Walking into the locker room 2 days after his wife Mickie threw divorce papers in his face was brutal. Every diva baked him cookies and apologized for what she had done. The guys kept their mouth shut except for Randy, he convinced John to get back on the market right away. Ted was nowhere to be found and if John saw Ted, he would wanna rip his head off.

Mickie had taken off from work for 2 months, so they put in a storyline that she had broken her ankle, she went to Cancun and invited Ted to go with her, nobody knows if he took up the offer but John's gut feeling spoke that Ted did.

His eyes were crusty from crying and his anger hasn't left his face, some of the men gave him a pat on the back as their sign of saying, "sorry," Randy walked up to him and said, "Bro, you're getting out tonight,"

"I'm busy, I have to move my stuff out, Mickie decided she wanted to keep the house and I have to move into an apartment until I can go look for a house since I been working all the time lately,"

Randy won't take no for an answer, he was gonna drag John to the strip club, if that's what it took. Randy tugged a little on John's shoulder and John looked back and agreed to go, but he wasn't gonna be the one paying.

The strip club had feathers and pink lights, John sat down and Randy whispered to him, "This will sure as fuck get your fucking mind off of that bitch Mickie!"

John thought Mickie was a bitch as well but it still hurt when other guys were saying it about her, she was beautiful to him but he focused on the woman who was getting ready to dance in front of him.

She turned around and her long brown hair was falling down her back, she was dancing for 40 guys behind him as well, she took off her bra and passed it to John, he smirked and whispered to Randy, "her,"

"Damn, bro. Already?" Randy asked,

John didn't even answer, he stared at the Brunette who was dancing on a pole, he wasn't only sexually attracted to her but something attracted him to her more. Randy called over the owner and asked for the booth, he pulled John there and a few minutes later the stripper who was dancing for John entered the room.

He looked up at her and she sat in front of him, she smiled and she seemed so friendly. "Hi, I'm Charlie," she said and John shook her hand, "So, what do you want done?"

"I just wanted to talk to you," Usually John would have already porked the chick, but he wanted to get to know something about her. She was interesting to him. Charlie was shocked by his statement and so she put her jacket on and zipped it up and said, "Okay, let's talk. John Cena"

He looked at her, it wasn't shocking she knew his name since he was a professional wrestler for the WWE, but she also knew he was married to Mickie James, and John began to talk, "What's your name?"

She smiled and said, "I'm Charlie," she continued, "Charlie Angels,"

John couldn't help but laugh at her name, "Like the movie, "Charlie's Angel?"

She giggled too; she was enjoying herself, instead of having drunk old men who are married grabbing her ass as she danced.

The security guard walked in and said, "Char, this session is over, I hope you two took advantage of your 15 minutes together,"

John nodded and when the guard left the room he asked for her number. She took a huge sharpie marker and wrote on his forehead her number, she giggled as she did so and he laughed and couldn't believe what she was trying to do. John hugged her and she said, "Mr. Cena, don't take your wife for granted, I may be a stripper but she's way more beautiful than me,"

John didn't agree, Charlie was so much more beautiful than Mickie. John smiled and Randy looked at his forehead and said, "Holy shit! All digits too!"

"I got lucky, she was a cool ass chick, though" John replied,

When John got home, he had to look in the mirror and write her number down, and then he took a shower and wiped it off. He added her number to his contacts, "Charlie," He hasn't felt this way ever since he first met Mickie 5 years ago.

He slept like a baby that night and when he arrived at the raw arena, everyone was standing around chatting and John had a flashback to his and Mickie's first meeting.

(Flashback)

She was the newest WWE diva and it was her first day meeting everybody. She was very playful and happy and always full of energy.

Maria, John's ex-girlfriend pulled Mickie up to the whole crowd of them, "This is Mickie, everybody. She is the newest WWE diva."

Everyone nodded, they could care less if she was the queen of England, but John decided to take time to talk to her, he walked up to her and said, "Just to let you know, we're always like that. Don't take it to the ass,"

Mickie smiled at him and said, "Who may you be?"

"Well my name is John, John Cena."

"Well, John Cena, I'm Mickie James,"

(Out of Flashback)

John snapped back into reality, he remembered Mickie's laugh and voice but Mickie wasn't different from John. She may have been full of energy but she was very shy, just like John. John could perform but he was shy at time. He wondered if Charlie was shy but then again she dances in her birthday suit every night, so that's impossible for her.

Mickie did love John, and most of the divas were jealous of the fact she got John and they didn't. John asked Mickie out the day she won the woman's championship at WrestleMania 22 and after the show; they had made love to each other for the first time ever.

They spent every day together, at WWE parties, they would be attached by the hip and when John proposed, it was expected. Mickie was in shock when he did but she agreed to get married to him. Their vows were to never cheat on each other and to love each other for all of time. After 3 years of being married, Mickie cheated on John with Ted.

She was cheating for 3 months and It all started because she was shy and so was John, she wanted someone that would be louder than her and different but she still loved John, but it was fun to mess around with someone behind closed doors, it made everything hotter. John and Mickie were trying to start their own family during that time, he kept trying to get her pregnant and she pretended she wanted a baby with him but, she was taking birth control pills behind his back.

She will always love John but Ted was obnoxious and a douche bag, a shy innocent girl craved that, especially when their married to a shy, caring, funny guy.

John didn't feel good enough; he was cheated on because he wasn't obnoxious. Mickie had given John her ring back; it was a diamond that spent an incredible amount of money. John looked up and saw Mickie walk through the door, she had a little more of a tan and Ted was behind her with a few suitcases. John realized they probably had sex so many times in Cancun from the way Ted was giving him looks.

John ignored them and walked up to Randy and said, "Dude, let's go to the strip club on 42nd street tonight,"

"Why? You wanna see your girlfriend?" Randy said

"Apparently, but I almost wanna knock you the fuck out," John said,

Randy laughed and said, "Chill, bro. We'll go after RAW, calm your dick even though it's small,"

John looked over at Randy and said, "Exactly, it's so small," He said sarcastically,

"Is that why Mickie cheated?" Randy asked,

"Your sister wasn't complaining about it," John smirked and Randy shut up completely. John chuckled and said, "Ted hasn't even spoken to me,"

"What the fuck do you expect him to do, go up to your and say "hey, I fuck your wife,"?" Randy asked, John laughed knowing it was true. It still hurt that she cheated but the jokes made it quite easier to have a laugh.

When they finally got to go to the strip club, he spotted Charlie from the other side of the club; she was giving an old man his drink and taking a picture with him. She walked into her booth and John paid the man to get into the booth with her. He sat across from her and she smiled and said, "You're back!"

"I meant to call but, after that you said to me last time about my wife, not taking her for granted, I felt awkward,"

John was so shy and awkward and he was planning on telling Charlie what had happened to him, he hardly knew her but he already felt a connection with her.

Charlie's smile was gone and she said, "Aw, really? Why?"

"I usually would never admit this to somebody who's outside of the WWE business and my family, but Mickie, my wife cheated on me last week, well she has been for months but I found out last week." John explained,

She looked at the sadness in his eyes and she sat next to him in the booth. She leaned her head on his shoulder and said, "She wasn't worth it, you're Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena Jr., you deserve everything and you didn't deserve this." She put her hand on his thigh, and he didn't mind pushing it off.

If he was still with Mickie, he would have snapped her hand away but instead he enjoyed it there. "Yeah, it was with Ted too,"

Charlie joked and said, "You're penis is probably way bigger than his," she giggled and John looked at her and smiled and said, "It probably is, she gagged on it,"

Charlie began laughing and John got even closer to her and he said, "Not judging you, but doesn't it suck to have to dance for old men every night?"

"It does but I'm not rich, I have to pay for the bills." Charlie answered,

John was begging to know if she slept with the guys she danced for so he asked, "You have to sleep with them?"

Charlie sighed and said, "No, only once 3 years ago, a man offered 400,000 to the club so, I took one for the team. It was the worse experience of my life, it wasn't rape, and I understand I was doing my job and he was very nice but sex is for people in love. That sounds stupid but, to me it was what I was raised to think of sex."

"Do you think Mickie is a whore?" John asked jokingly,

"She sure is fucking stupid," She laughed and John laughed too, Mickie and John would never joke like this, they weren't fun like this. They were both shy so, neither of them acted like this. Charlie brought out the best in John.

"You know, I could ask Vince if there are any open jobs for you to work in the production office," John said,

"You mean, tomorrow you would bring me to the arena?" Charlie said,

"Yeah, I have your number anyway," Charlie was practically sitting on John's lap, she was more fun and loud. John liked that about her and he reached over and kissed her. John and Mickie were judgmental because they weren't creative enough to understand over people's points of views. When he reached over, he expected to have sex, but after the kiss Charlie got up and smiled and looked back at him and left the booth smirking at him. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she was.

Preview: Mickie and John talk for the first time in the story!

Updates on shit lol:

This Feels Like A Dream Chapter 2: 12/16/11

The Feels Like A Dream Chapter 3 and 4: 12/17/11

Fate Doesn't Always Bring People Together Chapter 22: 12/16/11

Sequel to Fate Doesn't Always Bring People Together: Fate Did Bring Us Together Chapter 1 and 2: 12/17/11


	2. You're a what?

Chapter 2

Everyone's different and when people are different, more people judge.

When Charlie wasn't all over John after the kiss, he was shocked. He thought since she was a stripper, they would be banging in the booth already but, that wasn't the case. Instead, she left him in the booth. John started to walk out from the strip club as Randy followed.

"Dude, she wouldn't fucking bang me," John said,

Randy laughed and said, "That's one thing Mickie did to you that I hated,"

John didn't understand what Randy was talking about so he asked what he was talking about.

"It's easy, John. You were always judgmental, you always judge a book by its cover. When Mickie came along, she was judgmental as well so you both would comment on people's decisions. If you and Mickie saw Charlie walk into a restaurant you both were eating at, you two would sit there and say she slept with everyone." Randy explained,

"We don't do that, what the hell are you talking about?" John asked,

"Yes, you do. You both were shy so anyone who was loud was crazy to you two. Charlie's loud therefore if Mickie knew her, she would have a whole lot to say. Look what Mickie did to you, she made you even more judgmental, you hardly knew Charlie and you thought just because she strips she's a whore and she'll sleep with you. You think that cause Mickie changed you into that, John." Randy said

John thought about it, and knew what Randy was saying was true. He felt horrible for thinking that about Charlie so, he wasn't going to kiss her anymore or even try to be sexual with her. It was wrong to think Charlie will sleep with him just because she strips.

John promised Charlie he would take her to the production studio to meet Vince and ask for a job. When he called Charlie, she told him she was at the corner store picking up some items for her house. He told her he would pick her up whenever she was done and to call him.

He pulled into the parking lot of the corner store and got out of his car and waited next to it. Charlie walked out with 2 bags and John waves towards her. She smiled and walked over. Charlie looked different, when he saw her at the strip club, she was always naked or only in her bra and panties. Her hair was usually straightened but today, she was wearing skinny jeans and a tank top. Instead of wearing high heels, she had on sneakers and her hair was curly.

It was strange to him not to see her naked, and he led her into the car. Charlie looked over at him and said, "I have to tell you something,"

He looked at her and said, "Go on,"

"Last night, when I told you about the man who paid money to sleep with me, I lied, I'm sorry."

John sat back and said, "You lied?"

"Yes, and I'm coming clean. I swear I hardly ever lie, I was talking about another girl,"

"Why did you tell me then?" He laughed and she said, "Working at a strip club, I wanted more attention than just sexual."

John understood why she lied, she was probably so tired of being sexual so he didn't care at all, but he didn't want her to continue lying to him.

"Can you do me a favor when we get there?" John asked,

"Yes?"

"Can you please put your hood up on your sweatshirt, if Mickie sees you, she'll flip,"

Charlie laughed and said, "That's fine, I understand, she's your soon to be ex-wife."

John could never think of Mickie as his soon to be ex-wife, she was so beautiful to him and he was so in love with her. When John helped Charlie into the production room, Vince turned around in his chair and looked at them and said "Cena, she better be good,"

Charlie sat in the chair and worked on everything, the themes, the promos, and even helped with the script. Vince was impressed and he said, "I'll call you back in 2 weeks to let you know if I'm interested."

Charlie was happy and hugged the hell out of John when Vince said that, he smiled and hugged her back. He was starting to lead her out of the production room when Kelly came up to John.

"Hey Johnny!" She said while smiling.

"Hi, Kelly," John said. Mickie and Kelly were best friends, there's no way he's letting her know about how he feels about Charlie.

She handed him an invitation and smiled. He opened it and said, "Really the annual trip to Miami?" Every year for 5 years, some of the superstars would stay in a beach house in Miami and usually John and Mickie would get the master bedroom but this year, he guessed the couch would be comfortable.

Charlie whispered, "I'll meet you in the car," John nodded as she left and looked at Kelly and said, "Before you report to Mickie, she's a friend and Kelly, if I go whose gonna get the master bedroom?"

"See, this year, Ted and Mickie will have the master bedroom and you will get the queen size bed on the 2nd floor and Mickie's room is the 4th floor, so you're safe."

John nodded and said, "She's bringing him?"

"Yup, everyone's bringing someone. You can bring someone too, we have an air mattress for you,"

"I can bring someone?"

"No, you have to." Kelly said smiling and she walked away.

He couldn't think of anyone to take until his mind raced back to Charlie, he went out to the car and said, "Since, we're considered friends now, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything." She said smiling.

"Can you go to Miami with me and everyone else on the roster, we go every year for a week," John asked,

"John, I'd love to but I have work,"

"I'll take to your boss and give him 1,000 dollars,"

Charlie was shocked by the offer but she smiled and said, "Let me drive,"

John gave her the keys and had no idea what he was getting himself into. She started up the car and went 78 MPH down a 30 MPH road, she was laughing while doing this while John was about to barf up his lunch.

"Whoa! Slow down!" John screamed

She laughed and turned into a race car track, and John looked at her and said, "You brought me here? Why?"

Charlie looked at him and said, "I know you love racing cars and so do I, so let's race."

John looked at her and smiled and when they raced, she beat him by a long run and jumped on him laughing. John loved how loud and cheerful she was, If this was Mickie, she would have thrown a fit if she lost.

She swung around on him and he didn't understand why she brought him here but at the same time, he enjoyed being there hugging her. After it, John took her home and said, "Start packing, tomorrow, we drive out to Miami,"

She smiled and said, "I'll be packed and John, do one thing for me, when you get home, do something crazy."

John was confused by what she was telling him to do, but in other words she was telling him to loosen up. When he got home he called Randy.

"Sup bitch?" Randy said while picking up,

John said, "Are you bringing Stacy with you to Miami?"

"Yeah, to rub it in Kelly's face I can find someone else, and besides that, I actually really do like Stacy, she makes me laugh. All Kelly cared about was shopping and if her hair was perfect." Randy replied,

"I'm taking Charlie," John said,

He heard Randy spit out something and Randy said, "Are you nuts? Mickie will kill you!"

"I know, so I'm gonna keep it on the down low, bro. Fuck off and take care," He laughed and Randy did too and they hung up.

The next day, everyone was packing up the car with their things and John was looking for Charlie, he saw her from a distance carrying 2 suitcases, John smiled and took it and put her suitcases in Randy's car.

Everyone looked at her but nobody even asked because they wanted to see John and Mickie see each other ever since he found out about her cheating.

Kelly got up on a stool to make one of her stupid announcements and she said, "Everybody! Mickie, Ted, Cody, and I are in Ted's car. Eve, Evan, Maria, and Jeff are in Evan's car." She went on and on about the cars then she said, "Punk, Stacy, Randy, and John are in Randy's car,"

"Actually, I brought a friend," John said while side hugging Charlie and Kelly said, "So I see, what is your name?"

"I'm Charlie," Charlie said while smiling.

"Cute name" Kelly said even though she thought it was the fucking ugliest name ever.

Mickie walked up with Ted, her nails were painted red and she was in black high heels with a skirt on and her shirt was black. Her hair was straight and she had a necklace John had given her around her neck. John looked over at Charlie, Charlie was wearing a blue tank top with black jeans, and her boobs were black and she had on a necklace with a heart.

Mickie put her suitcase in Ted's car and everyone was quiet as they looked at her and John. Charlie moved a little bit away from John because she didn't want it to be obvious they were together.

Everyone started walking to the car and Mickie and John didn't say a word to each other yet.

In Ted's car, Ted was kissing on Mickie's neck in the back until she pushed him off and said, "You're messing up my hair, wait a minute,"

He looked at her but went on kissing her neck again until she pushed him off. She looked into her mini mirror and fixed her makeup. She went on her cell phone and started texting.

"Who's the chick John brought?" Mickie asked,

"Her name is Charlie," Cody said,

"Ugly fucking name, she looks like a llama," Mickie said.

Kelly and her started laughing and Kelly said, "What if John and her get together?"

"They will never last, John's judgmental, and he wouldn't be able to deal with her." Mickie said.

In Randy's car, Charlie was sitting next to John and Punk was in the passenger seat and Randy was driving. Charlie was in the middle of Stacy and John. Her and Stacy bonded easily and they started to talk about girl things on and on. John smiled because Charlie was getting along with the people he worked with.

"John, bro, do you actually think Mickie's slut ass isn't gonna do anything?" Punk said,

"She's with Ted, I don't know. I guess we'll have to wait and see," John replied back,

After the 12 hour car ride, Ted's car and Randy's car were the last to show up. Charlie and Stacy ran in because Randy, Punk, and John said they would take the girl's things in. Kelly walked in and told Cody to carry in her stuff for her.

Cody, Ted, Randy, and Punk all walked in with the bags. John was at the trunk of his car getting Charlie's zebra suitcases and his suitcase as well. Mickie was getting hers and she walked past him.

She said, "Hey, John. Real smooth bringing a girl, it won't get me jealous."

"She's a fucking friend, Mickie. Just because I talk to a girl doesn't mean we're having sex," John said,

"Funny, because this weekend you're gonna hear me and Ted," She faked moaned "Oh teddy," and she continued talking, "That's what I said to him while you were out with Randy,"

"Keep playing these games, you filed for divorce papers, I signed them but you never did," John said,

"I am going to sign them, as soon as we get back. For now, I'm trying to relax and enjoy my time with Ted" She walked into the house and John followed her in.

The house was beautiful and John brought the bags up to his and Charlie's room and set them down on the bed, Charlie walked in with some food and gave it to John and she jumped on him and said, "I'm so excited,"

John laughed at her and said, "Well, they don't have an air mattress, Kelly was bullshitting, you don't mind sharing a bed do you?"

Charlie seemed uneasy but she said she's fine with it even though she wasn't.

Dinner was done because they arrived around dinner time, everyone sat down and Sky sat in between Randy and John, she felt comfortable there and she smiled as she took some of the food set out.

Everyone was making jokes at the dinner table and Randy said to John, "Bro, pass the salt and pepper,"

John grabbed the salt and pepper and passed it to Randy and Mickie sat up in her chair and said, "Charlie? That's your name, right?"

"Yeah, my name is Charlie," She said while smiling and Punk said, "You're really cheery, it's good to have someone around like that," Charlie smiled at him and gave him a little hug.

Mickie wasn't ready to give up and she said, "Randy can you pass me the salt and pepper like John passed it to you?"

Randy passed it to Mickie and Mickie took a sip of her wine and said, "Charlie, can you pass John back to me since I passed my sloppy seconds to you," Mickie said while smirking.

Mickie didn't expect any sort of comment back to her so, John just gave her a dirty look and Mickie said, "It's the truth, I been all over your dick now she is,"

Randy rubbed his face and whispered to Stacy, "I'm sorry, it's just a little of tension, I'll explain to you later,"

Stacy nodded her head and John said, "Yeah, and it doesn't mean you fucking bring it up in front of everybody,"

"You banged me every night when we were married, and we still are married but we're separated," Mickie said.

Charlie was sick of Mickie's remark so she said, "Now, he bangs me every night, he sure upgraded."

Randy, Punk, Cody, Evan, Adam, Eve, and every else couldn't help but laugh even Ted sort of chuckled a little until Mickie looked at them all then they stopped.

Mickie smiled as she got up and took her wine and spilled it on the white dress Charlie was wearing, Charlie couldn't help but tear, the dress was her mother's and she didn't want any harm to it so she ran upstairs to her and John's room.

Dinner ended shortly after that and John ran up to check up on Charlie, it was time to sleep and she was on the floor sleeping and he picked her up and put her on the bed.

"Don't listen to Mickie, she's rude to everybody," John said,

"I didn't mind the rudeness but she ruined my mother's dress," Charlie said,

John said, "I'll get it dry cleaned but why are you sleeping on the floor?"

"No reason," Charlie replied,

"So now you don't want to go near me cause of Mickie?" John said,

"No" Charlie said,

They went back and forth arguing about her not wanting to go near him cause of Mickie and she finally said the truth, "It's not cause of Mickie! I'm a virgin!" she said, and then she looked at him.

YAYY end of chapter 2 :33

PM me if you don't understand, I'll explain it to you.


	3. You're still beautiful, flaws and all

Chapter 3

A virgin was pure, so that means Charlie must have been pure.

John was confused because Charlie was a stripper; he wanted to slap himself for judging her again. Just because she was a stripper doesn't mean she had sex before.

"You're..a virgin?"

"Yes," her cheeks were red from embarrassment, and she was always loud but her voice got low. John said, "That's a good thing to be a virgin, Charlie," he was lying through his teeth, lightning would strike him at this moment.

He thought not being a virgin was a great thing and being one was terrible. He didn't look at her when he said it but he didn't wanna be judgmental. He was judgmental about everything but with Charlie he judged her in every way, he didn't like how she was a stripper and hated the fact she was a virgin.

She smiled and said, "Yay, now that we got that out of the way," She continued but John cut her off and said, "Do you want me to sleep on the floor?"

"No, we can sleep in the same bed, being a virgin doesn't mean you can't ever touch me, John," Charlie said as she laid her head down on the pillow. John just didn't understand it, she was a stripper and her clothing to bed was quite slutty, how the hell was she a virgin?

He rested his head next to hers and she slid his hand across her body and around her waist. He smiled at her than realized it was so much better if Charlie was a virgin, he could be her first time because he was really starting to like her so much.

The rest of the night went smoothly until around 3 A.M, he woke up to bumping against his wall and he looked over at Charlie, she was sleeping like an angel.

John walked out into the hallway and put his ear against the door of the room the bumping was coming from, he heard his slut of a wife moaning Ted's name and screaming the words, "Fuck me harder," He was jealous and quite pissed.

For hours all he could hear was, "Ted, Fuck me harder," or "Oh yes, your fucking me just right," Every time he heard it, he would ignore it by looking at Charlie, she was so beautiful.

At 11 AM, it was breakfast time and Mickie was sitting at the table with a tank top on and her long brown hair flowing down her back. She was reading a magazine and she had just finished re-painting her nails red.

Randy walked down and said, "Oh hey, Mickie and Ted, Had fun shooting another fucking porno?"

Mickie laughed and Ted kept on with what he was doing and Mickie said, "Just because you have a small dick, doesn't mean my teddy does,"

"Your teddy? You'll get bored of him in a month, any bet on it,"

She looked at Randy and rolled her eyes at him, he was such a fucking douche bag for saying that to her but she always had a remark to say back so she said, "Really, at least I wasn't cheating on for a month,"

If Mickie was a boy, Randy would have knocked her out. Kelly dumped Randy because Kelly was cheating on him for a month with Cody.

"Mickie were you even in love with John?" Eve asked, it was brave of her because Mickie was like freaking queen bee.

Mickie glanced over at her and switched her body position and she smiled at her and said, "Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I have a boyfriend, Evan." Eve replied as she separated her eggs from her pancakes on her plate.

"Well, well," Mickie's red nails were taping the kitchen table glass and she said, "Since, I believe I took John away from you when you were dating him,"

"You didn't take him away, John and I were going through problems," Eve said,

"Honey, there was no problems. You didn't even show up to John and my wedding. For your information, I did love John. You can think I didn't but I know I did because I would never marry him. I have money of my own so there's no point in saying I'm a gold digger, so run along and be with Evan, okay?" She said while smiling.

Eve stayed quiet and ate and Evan rubbed her back. It was true, John did leave Eve for Mickie. He met Mickie and started hanging out with her more than Eve and when Eve asked if he was sleeping with her, he stayed quiet and told Eve he couldn't be with her anymore. Soon enough, 2 years later Eve got an invitation to their wedding. She did show up but, Mickie never noticed her. She watched as the man she's still in love with married Mickie.

Eve is over John now but she does love him still and she always will, that was her boyfriend and she was so deeply in love with him. She thought Mickie was sweet at first but Mickie was a total bitch.

John and Charlie came down at the same time, he was holding her hand and Mickie looked up and smiled at them both and said, "Charlie, I apologize for last night. I guess I miss John in a way so I blurted it out,"

Charlie dealt with bitches like Mickie all her life, she knew their games and tricks. She also knew Mickie was trying to send John a message by saying she missed him. So, Charlie faked it and said it was fine. John sat down and Eve handed him a plate of food and he took it and said, "Thanks,"

She rubbed his back as she walked away and he smiled back at her. Evan took Eve by the waist and led her to the other room. Mickie was picking at her pancakes as she read the magazine. It was awkward so Charlie decided to sit right down next to Mickie.

Mickie sat up more in her chair and said, "Everybody, let's go to the club tonight, Miami clubs are amazing,"

Mickie thought Charlie could never out dance her, and that was because Mickie never knew Charlie was a stripper. She just knew Charlie was a loud girl.

Everyone agreed to going so they all sat around till late at night. John was getting ready and Mickie was sitting in front of the mirror in her and Ted's room. Ted said, "Why are we even going?"

"Because, I wanna show Charlie how much better than her I am," Mickie smiled as she put on her tight club clothes.

John walked in while knocking and Ted said, "I'll leave you two alone,"

John sat down next to Mickie, she didn't even look at him, she just kept putting on her makeup and John tapped her and said, "Listen, Mick. I know we haven't been the best of friends but please stop torturing Charlie," With that, he got up and left and Mickie looked over her shoulder to see if he was gone for good and he was.

When they got to the club, Eve was dancing with Evan, Mickie was with Ted, Kelly was with Cody, and Randy was with Stacy. John and Charlie were getting some drinks.

"It's funny cause only Randy knows how you dance," John said,

Charlie laughed and said, "Do you wanna dance?"

"You mean grind?" John said,

"Yes," She said while smiling,

"Show me the way," John said and Charlie grabbed his hand and brought him to the dance floor, she put his shoulders and they were grinding. Charlie was a stripper so obviously she's going to a sexual dancer. Cody looked at her as she did dance and couldn't keep his eyes off of her until Kelly hit him.

Charlie was naturally a sexual dancer but when Mickie saw her, Mickie stepped up her game with Ted, she was touching Ted all over and dropping up and down.

Charlie knew how to get to her so, Charlie jumped on John and wrapped her legs around his waist. John was next to the stage and Charlie jumped onto the stage. She saw a pole and started dancing on it. Mickie stopped dancing with Ted and looked at how Charlie danced.

John didn't like that she was doing this in front of every guy but he knew why she was doing it, to get back at Mickie for being such a bitch to her. At the end, Charlie threw her bra to Ted and shook her ass and jumped off the stage.

Mickie's eyes showed her angry and Mickie smiled and said, "You're soo good at dancing, how come?"

John prayed that Charlie wouldn't tell Mickie that she was a stripper but she said, "I'm a stripper,"

"You're a stripper? Wow, Johnny, Can't wait to tell your mother about her" Mickie smirked at John.

YAY chapter 3 is done

Okay guys, I apologize for only getting one chapter of each story up when I said there would be more. It's because I logged into my account for school and I had so many assignments due before winter break. So, I finished them so I could write more

SO, 12/18/11 WHICH IS TOMORROW Lol, I'll catch up with all the stories. I'm so sorry but by the time I was done the clock said 11 and I wrote :/ I feel horrible x_x lol.


	4. Stay away from her

Chapter 4

The morning after the club was brutal, everyone had hangovers and Mickie was still pissed about last night, but they had a month left before they were to leave Miami so it was time to make the best of it.

Mickie's comment towards John is going to drive John insane but he shrugged it off, his mother is very overprotective him and she loved Mickie because Mickie acted classy in front of her. Mickie and Ted were fighting like cats and dogs that morning and she told him to get the fuck out.

He told him that he went on this vacation every year and it wasn't her place to say it but, Mickie always gets what she wants so Kelly and her kicked him in the nuts and threw him out of the house.

Mickie sat at the kitchen and said, "So fucking over him,"

"Proves my theory right," Randy said while smiling at Mickie and she rolled her eyes and said "Shut the fuck up, Randal."

"Don't call me Randal, you fucking big headed cunt," Randy said,

Mickie looked at him angry and said, "Really? Why don't you get cheated on again?"

"Why don't you cheat again?" Randy said right back and Mickie said, "Funny, I know all our secrets so I advise you to shut up."

Mickie pushed her hair back and Charlie walked down while hugging John, he was smiling and he kissed her head and she ran off to take a shower.

"Are you two together?" Mickie asked,

"Nope, just friends. I know it's hard for your small brain to realize some people just sleep next to each other, not have sex." John replied,

"Funny, we did that," Mickie said,

John rolled his eyes and Mickie heard the doorbell ring and she started smiled and said, "I'll get it!" She jumped up and ran to the door and opened it and John's mother was there.

"Crap" John whispered,

Charlie came downstairs with her hair wet but it was combed back. John's mother hugged him and he hugged back and said, "Hi mom," Charlie came up to her and said, "Hi, I'm Charlie,"

"Hi, Charlie, I'm John's mom, my name is Marie," She said,

"Nice to meet you, would you like me to take your bags?" Charlie said,

"Why yes of course," She handed her the bags and said, "Thank you so much,"

Charlie carried the bags upstairs and Mickie hugged Marie and said, "Marie, I missed you so much,"

"I missed you too, Mickie. I miss having tea with you some days," She smiled at her.

John's mother had high expectations to who John was to date. Mickie passed that test because Mickie was rich and was nice to Marie; she was confident and nice to Marie. She would always go see Marie and have tea with her. Occasionally go out to dinner with her and watch a romantic movie with her. When Marie found out Mickie and John were no longer together, she blamed John for not caring enough.

Mickie hugged Marie and Marie smiled and took a seat next to her son. John put his arm around her and said, "Mom how about you come out to dinner with Charlie and me?"

"Yes, sure." Marie didn't really want to go, she thought Charlie was nice by taking her bags upstairs but Marie will always like Mickie more, and Mickie was planning on telling her about how Charlie's a stripper.

Charlie came downstairs, she blow dyed her hair while she was upstairs and John said, "How about we go now? The drive to a nice restaurant is a while away,"

"Okay, So, help me to the car." John started helping her to the car and Mickie helped her too.

Charlie was slight jealous, she was never jealous but Mickie had it all, John's mom loved her. It seems like they had the perfect relationship and Charlie always wanted a relationship but it's going to be hard to be John Cena's first girlfriend after his last relationship.

Mickie kissed Marie on the cheek and said, "Marie, when you come back, we can watch a movie"

Marie laughed and said, "That sounds great, Mick!"

Mickie walked into the house and smiled and waved good-bye to her old mother-in-law. Charlie sat in the back and Marie sat in the front next to John who was driving.

"Mickie's such a sweet girl, why did you let her go?" Marie asked,

"I didn't let her go, mom. She cheated on me with Ted," John said,

"Do you remember your wedding day with her? Her nice long curly hair and you looked at her and thought nothing or anybody else could be more beautiful." She replied,

"That's not the point, mom. Mickie and I are done, and our wedding day was 3 years ago"

"Everyone in our family loved Mickie, you two were so happy together. At family parties she would sit on your lap and you would always kiss her head and whisper you love her." Marie said while going through her bag.

Charlie's definition of a party was getting drunk not sitting on each other's lap and saying I love you. Charlie wanted to go home so bad; she felt so out of place here since Marie made her feel that way.

Marie looked back at Charlie and said, "I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to bring this up now. You two seem like you're starting a relationship,"

"No, we're just friends. She agreed to come since Mickie brought Ted," John said,

"Interesting," Marie said while smiling.

They pulled up to an Italian restaurant and Charlie opened the door for Marie, she wanted Marie to like her so bad. She wanted to know she was accepted if she ever went out with John.

When they got inside, Marie sat next to John and Charlie sat across from them, and Marie asked, "Charlie, What do you do for a living?"

Charlie had to be honest, "I dance,"

"Really? Ballet?" Marie asked,

"No, Mom," John continued, "She strips, she's a stripper."

The rest of the dinner was awkward and Charlie wanted to cry, she was never going to be accepted and it sucked because she had feelings for John. She rubbed her eyes as she ate and John wanted to hug her, she was so embarrassed. Marie just ate and when Marie got home, she walked up to Mickie's room and said, "This girl, she's a stripper?"

"Yes, Marie. I wanted to tell you that I'm willing to get back with John but since she's around there's nothing else to do."

Marie sat down and said, "I thought I raised John better than this, instead he finds some tramp on the street!" Marie got angrier.

Charlie was on the couch crying and Randy was patting her back, he promised not to let John know and Charlie said, "John doesn't even like the fact, I'm a stripper but I can't help it, I need to pay the bills somehow!" Randy hugged her.

(Marie and Mickie)

"Marie," Mickie continued, "I would be willing to get back with John, I wanna make things work this time,"

Marie said, "I know, you are the best choice for John and this tramp cannot ruin that," Marie walked out of Mickie's room and walked into John's room. "Jonathan,"

"Yea, Mom?" John called out,

Marie closed the door behind him and said, "Whatever is going on between you and that girl, you stop it right now. She is not what our family is and you will not change that. John, you love Mickie. You're hurt that she hurt you but move back into the room with her and leave that Charlie girl here,"

"Mom, she's a virgin,"

Marie was shocked but her mind did not change, "She's still a stripper," Marie walked downstairs and walked past Charlie and whispered, "You disgust me,"

John moved his stuff to Mickie's room and when Charlie got upstairs she cried more, but she understood it so she kept her mouth shut.

John walked into Mickie's room and laid on the bed, she laid next to him and got on top of him and leaned in to kiss him.

YAY end of chapter 4 :33

I tried hard Lol.

PLEASE REVIEW.

Check out The Sequel to Fate Doesn't Always Bring People Together: Fate Did Bring us Together (:


	5. Say you will

Chapter 5

John pushed her off quickly and said, "Mickie don't touch me," he turned on the TV, and watched cupcake wars. Mickie looked at him like he was the dumbest thing on the planet.

"Are you fucking serious? You rather watch this shit then fuck me?" Mickie said,

"I rather do anything than fuck you," John said,

"Really, we had sex all the time when we were married. You don't remember?" Mickie asked,

"I remember we had sex, but I don't remember every detail of it," John said,

Mickie sighed and said, "Do you want me to take it up a notch?"

"No, I want you to sleep on that side and I sleep on this side. That's it" John said,

Mickie laid of her head down and John did as well. Charlie knocked on his door at 3 AM, and John opened up and said, "Char,"

"John, I'm gonna head home. I really miss my friends and family,"

"No, don't, you can invite some of them here, Charlie. I'll be glad to have them here," John said and Charlie smiled and said, "Thanks,"

When they woke up in the morning, Charlie's friend, Jennifer walked into the house.

Mickie didn't like her at all just by the looks of her and she had a nickname for her, "Peggy," Jennifer didn't enjoy the name, "Peggy," but she knew that Mickie was just trying to fuck with her so she could play the game back.

Mickie and John were sitting on their balcony and Jennifer whispered to Charlie, "Let's fuck with her mind,"

"Whatever your planning on doing, stop it right now. That's his ex-wife. So jealous of her," Charlie said,

"So? Charlie, you always been a loud girl, don't let her change you," Jennifer said,

Charlie nodded and Jennifer yelled, "So, Charlie how's John's big dick inside of you?" Jennifer yelled it loud enough for Mickie to hear.

Charlie started laughing and she shoved Jennifer a little bit and Jennifer continued laughing. Mickie looked down and faked moan, "OH! Johnny!" Mickie closed her magazine and walked into the room, she lost sight of everything. Charlie had her number, Charlie knew how to piss her off.

Jennifer pulled out some birth controls and said, "Charlie take one,"

"What?" Charlie asked,

"I've watched you spend all of your life being loud and crazy and Charlie, it's time, John's the one." Jennifer smiled and so did Charlie.

Charlie walked up the set of stairs and walked into John's master bedroom, Mickie wasn't there, she assumed she was out with John so Charlie walked and stripped down to her bra and panties.

John was coming out from the shower, he had a towel wrapped around his waist and Charlie smiled at him and he said, "Char, what are you doing?"

"John, I've spent these past days really falling for you. I understand Mickie comes first but I need you to know, I'm in love with you, it took me forever to say these words but Johnny, you're everything I wanted," She stood there confident and John kissed her.

She kissed him back and pushed him down on the bed and John flipped her over to be on top and he said, "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way, babe." She said while kissing him and John took off his pants and grabbed a hold of her hips but then the door swung open and it was Randy.

He was eating chocolate and he said, "Sup?"

"You know, I really wanna fucking kill you!" John said running after him,

Charlie got up and put back on her shirt and pants and John came back in a few minutes later and kissed her. Charlie kissed him back and she tried again but John said no.

"I love sex and all, Charlie, but we can't force ourselves into this. We have to wait," John said,

"Until when?" Charlie asked,

"When we get married or something," John said trying to comfort her,

She sighed and said, "Like that will ever happen,"

"It may be quicker than you thought," With that, John proposed to her and Charlie was more than shocked and she agreed to.

"Let's keep it a secret for now because I don't need Mickie telling my mom or Mickie bitching at me for marrying you, is that okay?" John asked,

"It's fine," She was so happy and she kissed his lips. He picked her up and swirled her around and put her down.

"I want our first time to be special," Charlie said,

"It will, I have it all planned out, well not the sex, but the wedding and party. It will be perfect. Except, you have to stop stripping," John said,

"Oh don't worry, I won't strip ever again, it isn't me. I would be a married woman," Charlie said and John pulled her into the bed and started cuddling with her. She was so sort and warm and beautiful. He held her in his arms for 20 minutes until she said she had to go, John was shocked but he said he'll speak to her later and he kissed her lips and told her he loved her.

When she walked out, she was rushing to a strip club. John may have said to stop stripping but how else was Charlie supposed to pay for her mother's life support?

END OF CHAPTER 5

YAY YA YA YAY YAY YAY

Anyway, I have updates for the following stories:

Fate Did Bring Us Together: Chapter 5 : 12/21/11

This Feels Like A Dream: Chapter 6: 12/21/11

New Stories to be started:

Infinity: Will be up after I finish Fate Did Bring Us Together

PLEASE REVIEW and tell me if you want me to give you people a summary of infinity. And tell me if you want another sequel to "Sequel to Fate Doesn't Always Bring People Together: Fate Did Bring Us Together" and if you want a sequel to "This Feels Like A Dream" Please let me know THANKSSSSSSSS EVERYBODYYYY.


	6. Finding out a lie

Chapter 6

John was kissing all over her face but Charlie left to go on an airplane. She was smiling and he kissed down her neck but she slightly pushed him off. She had to go back to tell her boss she was done and she would be coming back to Miami in a week or so.

John walked her onto the plane and kissed her one last time, and walked off. When she arrived back home, she walked into her home and grabbed her phone, she was calling the club owner, Hank.

"Hank, yeah I need to talk to you,"

She was planning on telling Hank she's going to quit Stripping but Hank was already begging her to come in and he said, "Your our best girl, please, come in. I'll continue paying your mother's child supper,"

Charlie sighed and agreed to be there in an hour. When she showed up, she danced her ass off but she might have gone too far. Mickie's friend, Michelle saw everything Sky did and recorded it on her cell phone.

She sent it to Mickie so that Mickie would have something against Charlie, and Charlie had no clue. Mickie smiled at John the day she received the video of Charlie dancing on drunk men and getting touched. John waited until she fest up and told him.

"Your girlfriend has been dancing for all the old men at the club," Mickie said,

"Mickie that is the worse lie I've ever heard you tell, do you every tell the truth? Really, it's annoying to hear you lie all the time," John said while eating,

Mickie got out her cell phone and pressed a few number and showed John the video of Charlie dancing, he stopped eating and walked outside to call Charlie and Mickie laughed.

"Charlie's phone," She said while picking up,

"Your stripping again?" John asked,

Charlie hung up before John could yell at her anymore, she didn't wanna deal with John's bitching or Mickie trying to bring her down.

John called the whole night and when she didn't answer for the 78th time, he got on a plane. She was his fiancée and she wasn't telling him the truth.

When he arrived, he came barging into her apartment and said, "Why the hell are you still stripping?"

She looked at him and she rolled her eyes and sighed and said, "I don't have money!"

"So you have to sell your body, are you fucking serious?" John screamed,

"It's easy for you to say! You wrestle in a ring for 5 minutes a night and get a million dollars! It's all I can do," She screamed,

"Why? Why is it all you can fucking do? Don't you have another talent other than being a whore?" John screamed at her and she got silent.

"The money isn't for me or this apartment, it's for my mother. She needs to be put on life support and Hank keeps her on it because I strip at his club," She explained and she looked like she as going to burst out into tears.

John walked up to her and hugged her and she slightly pushed him away. He kissed her forehead and said, "I'm so sorry, I guess I take every for granted because I had it so easy, just grow up and make money,"

She nodded and he kissed her, she loved him so she kissed back. This was the hardest decision, either her mother or the person she was in love with. John began to speak and he said, "I'll start paying the life support next month,"

Charlie started tearing and she said, "There's no point, she needs to rest in peace, she can't speak or talk. She only breathes and gets hand fed, she's falling apart,"

John side hugged her and kissed her forehead and said, "I'm here for you,"

She smiled at his remark and she said, "We should go see your mom and tell her at least,"

"Your right, come on." John grabbed her and took her to Marie's house.

Marie's house looked so expensive and had the most expensive furniture Charlie has ever seen, she had to take off her shoes right when she walked in because she couldn't dirty the rug.

Marie walked in and saw Charlie, her eyes got big and she pulled John to the side.

"I told you no more of this girl," Marie continued, "You have to get back with Mickie, do as I say,"

"I picked Mickie as my wife and you didn't care for her cause she was exactly like you." John said,

She slapped him and said, "I said stop seeing her right now,"

"No, mother I'm going to marry her," John stated.

She slapped him again even harder making a mark of his face and she said, "You will not! You are a Cena, You won't bring that type of trash back to this house, or to our family name. She will never carry your children or be a good house wife that you need,"

"Mickie didn't do shit for me, I did everything and plus she fucking cheated on me, and somehow your still so in love with her which pisses me off since she's such a fucking two faced bitch," John said

Marie slapped him a third time and said, "Don't call girls that!" Marie continued and said, "Are you really going to marry this Charlie girl?" Marie asked angrily, and John said, "Yes, I am,"

Marie slapped him a fourth time and said, "If you bring that trash around here, you are out of our family," She got up and walked into the other room.

"I guess that I'm not a part of your family," John said to her

Marie looked back and said, "Your gonna regret telling me that, John,"

She walked up to Charlie and slapped Charlie and said, "You little slut, stay the fuck away from my son and let him be with Mickie, she's prettier and a better choice for him, you just bring him down in life, You disgust me in so many ways, Ms. Angel,"

Charlie looked at her and got so angry she punched Marie in the face.

Yay end of Chapter 6

Updates:

This Feels Like A Dream: Chapter 7: 12/21/11

Fate Did Bring Us Together: Chapter 6: 12/21/11


	7. Family Parties

Chapter 7

After Charlie punched Marie in the face, she knew John would want nothing to do with her. Marie was on the floor crying and John's mouth was wide open, Charlie couldn't believe how disrespectful she was being to John's mother. At the same time, John's mother was judging Charlie when she hardly knows her.

John looked at Charlie and said, "Just leave, give me back my ring, I don't ever want to see you,"

Charlie's eyes filled up with tears and she ran out of Marie's house, she felt horrible and she never would have done that if Marie was just a bit nicer to her. She walked home in the pouring rain and John was calling her phone all the time.

She reached her house and laid down on the couch. She heard a knock at the door and she got up and saw John standing there smiling. She was confused because just an hour ago, he was telling her off.

"I may sound like a dick for saying this, but I'm happy you did that," John continued, "I pretended like I didn't because I didn't know how my mom would react. She doesn't even remembering you doing it,"

Charlie smiled because it's like she didn't do anything then since Marie doesn't remember it. "So, that means she invited you to next week's family party, pick a nice dress out and everything,"

Charlie smiled and looked so excited but John said, "Mickie will be there too, sorry," Charlie's smile turned into a frown but she was dying to see Mickie just so she could be all over John in front of her.

John left and Charlie called up Jennifer, and said, "He invited me to a family party and told me to get a dress, I don't know where to get one! I don't go to parties where you wear dresses; I go to parties where you end up naked!"

"I'll be there in 20 minutes, we'll go shopping n get you a nice dress that will be better than Mickie's dress," Jennifer showed up quickly and soon enough her and Charlie were walking down the street with shopping bags.

"When you're there, act very polite. Always compliment the woman on their dress and tell the men they are so lucky to have their wife. Don't eat unless you have a napkin, you don't wanna look dirty," Jennifer went on and on about a list of what Charlie should do at the party, and they picked out a blue dress for her.

It fit Charlie's curvy body perfectly and she was overly excited to wear it, and Eve called her up.

"Hi, Eve," Charlie said through the other line.

"Hey, re you going to John's family party tomorrow night?" Eve said,

"Yes, I am," Charlie replied back,

"Okay, good, let me give you the run down about what happens," Eve said,

"The run down?" Charlie asked,

"Every year, John's family has a family party where you dress up. They invite their friends but every Cena must be at the party. When I was John's girlfriend, this was the worse time, they would judge you and you can tell they were because they would stare at you and whisper. Also, the year Mickie stole John from me, Mickie was there and they all loved her. If you think Marie's bad, don't go by his families friend, Mackenzie." Eve continued and said, "I gotta go, I'll see you there,"

Charlie was shocked by what she heard on the phone but she ignores it. The day of the party came and she was curling her hair in the mirror, a she got up and arrived at the party. John took her hand right away and whispered into her ear, "I'm glad you came,"

Once she walked in, Mickie was talking to everybody. She didn't know why John's family loved Mickie so much and Charlie was quite jealous that they did.

Charlie walked up to Marie and said, "Marie, can we please talk?"

"Sure, dolly." Marie was only acting nice because her husband was around, and Charlie said, "I know I'm a stripper, but I truly needed the money for my mother's life support. I know you look down upon that but I can't help it if someone in my family needs that, and if you want to continue judging me you can but I'm in love with your son,"

Marie smiled even though she wanted to yell at Charlie and Charlie got up and mingled with John's family, everyone was nice to her but then she met Mackenzie. Mickie was laughing with Mackenzie when Mackenzie pulled Charlie over to talk to her.

"You're Charlie right?" Mackenzie asked while smiling.

Charlie thought back to when Eve told her not to go by Mackenzie, obviously there's something weird with her.

"Yeah, she's Charlie, isn't she so ugly?" Mickie asked while laughing,

Charlie was about to punch Mickie in the face too and Mickie continued and said, "She's a stripper,"

Mackenzie started boiling red and said, "I'll be dammed if John marries some bitch like that,"

"Oh he will," Charlie smirked and looked back at John, he was eating and she looked back at Mackenzie and Mickie, they were quiet and Charlie walked up to John and he kissed her.

She was smiling and she whispered to him, "I'm ready, now," she continued, "I really want to,"

She was planning on telling him this all night, but Mackenzie and Mickie watching her do this made it even better, and John looked at her and said, "Are you sure? This isn't something you can take back, Charlie."

Charlie kissed him and grabbed his hand and led him to the stairs, she got up on one while he was standing one below her, she kissed him. He followed her up the steps, and they shut the door behind them as they walked inside.

Mackenzie looked so pissed and she whispered to Mickie, "We have to do so much research on this chick,"

End of chapter 7

OKAY, this time I have a preview! Lol

Preview: Find out what happens after Charlie and John shut the door, did they make love? Mickie and Mackenzie do some research on Charlie and they find some things from her past that will upset John an he may not be able to look past them.

UPDATES:

Fate Did Bring Us Together: Chapter 7: 12/22/11

This Feels Like A Dream: Chapter 8: 12/22/11

Each of these may be 12/23/11 but at midnight.

(:


	8. Flashbacks

Chapter 8

She was kissing him as he kissed her back under the mistletoe in the room, their lips were forcing on top of each other and she was waiting for what was next.

She slowly took off her pants and waited on the bed for what happens next and John walked over to her and said, "I love you so much," With that, he made love to her until he couldn't anymore.

For some reason, she kept remembering,

FLASHBACK

"Hi, Charlie, I'm John's mom, my name is Marie," She said,

"Nice to meet you, would you like me to take your bags?" Charlie said,

"Why yes of course," She handed her the bags and said, "Thank you so much,"

Charlie carried the bags upstairs and Mickie hugged Marie and said, "Marie, I missed you so much,"

"I missed you too, Mickie. I miss having tea with you some days," She smiled at her.

John's mother had high expectations to who John was to date. Mickie passed that test because Mickie was rich and was nice to Marie; she was confident and nice to Marie. She would always go see Marie and have tea with her. Occasionally go out to dinner with her and watch a romantic movie with her. When Marie found out Mickie and John were no longer together, she blamed John for not caring enough.

Mickie hugged Marie and Marie smiled and took a seat next to her son. John put his arm around her and said, "Mom how about you come out to dinner with Charlie and me?"

"Yes, sure." Marie didn't really want to go, she thought Charlie was nice by taking her bags upstairs but Marie will always like Mickie more, and Mickie was planning on telling her about how Charlie's a stripper.

Charlie came downstairs, she blow dyed her hair while she was upstairs and John said, "How about we go now? The drive to a nice restaurant is a while away,"

"Okay, So, help me to the car." John started helping her to the car and Mickie helped her too.

Charlie was slight jealous, she was never jealous but Mickie had it all, John's mom loved her. It seems like they had the perfect relationship and Charlie always wanted a relationship but it's going to be hard to be John Cena's first girlfriend after his last relationship."

It played over and over again in her head, judging her like a broken record and Mickie whispered to Mackenzie, "I know something about Charlie,"

"Do tell," Mackenzie said,

Mickie remembered like it was yesterday and she began to explain,

(FLASHBACK)

"Mickie smiled as she got up and took her wine and spilled it on the white dress Charlie was wearing, Charlie couldn't help but tear, the dress was her mother's and she didn't want any harm to it so she ran upstairs to her and John's room.

Dinner ended shortly after that and John ran up to check up on Charlie, it was time to sleep and she was on the floor sleeping and he picked her up and put her on the bed.

"Don't listen to Mickie, she's rude to everybody," John said,

"I didn't mind the rudeness but she ruined my mother's dress," Charlie said,

John said, "I'll get it dry cleaned but why are you sleeping on the floor?"

"No reason," Charlie replied,

"So now you don't want to go near me cause of Mickie?" John said,

"No" Charlie said,

They went back and forth arguing about her not wanting to go near him cause of Mickie and she finally said the truth, "It's not cause of Mickie! I'm a virgin!" she said, and then she looked at him.

A virgin was pure, so that means Charlie must have been pure.

John was confused because Charlie was a stripper; he wanted to slap himself for judging her again. Just because she was a stripper doesn't mean she had sex before.

"You're..a virgin?"

"Yes," her cheeks were red from embarrassment, and she was always loud but her voice got low. John said, "That's a good thing to be a virgin, Charlie," he was lying through his teeth, lightning would strike him at this moment.

He thought not being a virgin was a great thing and being one was terrible. He didn't look at her when he said it but he didn't wanna be judgmental. He was judgmental about everything but with Charlie he judged her in every way, he didn't like how she was a stripper and hated the fact she was a virgin.

She smiled and said, "Yay, now that we got that out of the way," She continued but John cut her off and said, "Do you want me to sleep on the floor?"

"No, we can sleep in the same bed, being a virgin doesn't mean you can't ever touch me, John," Charlie said as she laid her head down on the pillow. John just didn't understand it, she was a stripper and her clothing to bed was quite slutty, how the hell was she a virgin?

He rested his head next to hers and she slid his hand across her body and around her waist. He smiled at her than realized it was so much better if Charlie was a virgin, he could be her first time because he was really starting to like her so much."

After, making love Charlie had just realized she made the worse mistake of her life

End of chapter 8

SORRY if u were confused, this chapter was supposed to be flashback and door openers for the net one.

OK this chapter was supposed to be boring and just flashbacks because I was gonna open up something new :3

So sorry but tomorrow ill be a good chapter

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A GREAT NEW YEAR EVERYBODYY, but I also decided that I will write chapters on the 24 and 25 :))

YAY excited that there will be more chapters on that day yayayayay oh and also im starting the story infinity in Jan, because I'm ending fate did bring us together in jan, then there will be one more sequel to that.


	9. Your online life

Chapter 9

I promise, this one will be good sine last night's sucked balls, I'm sorrrry. I wanted to make it a door opener one and to make it worse, I started working on it around 10 then I fell asleep at my computer and woke up at 2 AM, and I was like shit, I have to finish! Lol

Charlie laid her head on the pillow that supporting her head, she looked over at John, he was lying next to her while a small smile on his face as he slept. She kissed his head and she wanted to know what he was dreaming about.

She had just remembered that she made the worse mistake of her life, she lightly opened the drapes to reveal the sunlight, she glanced out the window, last night, all the cars were parked around the house but this morning it was only John's car and his parent's car.

She put on his shirt and panties and walked around the room, she saw a picture of John when he was younger and smiled at it. She looked back at him as he slept and she laid back down next to him, he woke up about 30 minutes later and put his arm around her and kissed her.

She kissed him back and laid there with him, and he whispered, "Morning," His soft skin grazed against hers and she was so in love with him, but she had to get home to go shopping for new clothes.

She whispered, "Morning," and continued on to say, "I have to go, I have to go shopping for new clothes," He leaned in and kissed her as she left.

When she walked to the bus stop, she felt regret, not cause she had sex with John, because of how she pissed off Mickie by walking upstairs with John.

Mackenzie and Mickie were in Mickie's room on the internet, Mackenzie was scrolling down and she found Charlie's facebook page and started laughing, Mickie came running in with two drinks and said, "What are you looking at?" She set both drinks down and looked over.

"Read this," Mackenzie answered an got out of her chair.

Mickie sat in it and started whispering what she was reading and started laughing as well, "Oh my god!"

"What kind of idiot put pictures of herself stripping on Facebook, making out with other guys, and wow she works at hooters as well." Mackenzie said while giggling,

Mickie went to Google and typed in the search bar Charlie Angel, hooters and stripper. Mickie searched it and clicked the first link, there were tons of pictures of Charlie naked, but no pornos, she was only naked with no guy by her.

Mackenzie whispered, "Damn, now I know why John wanted her," she titled her head and Mickie said, "yeah, tight body,"

Mickie snapped out of it and nudged Mackenzie a little bit and Mackenzie snapped out of it as well, they scrolled down and looked at them all and saved them to their computer, it ws weird to have a naked woman on their computer but it was the way to go,.

They went into Mackenzie's e-mail and typed in Marie's named, and sent the attachments to her, they high-fived each other and laughed.

Charlie was laying down in her apartment, she used to own a house but she needed the pay for her mother's life support, so she moved into an apartment and sold the house and sent up payments for each day.

Charlie called John and he picked up saying, "Hey, beautiful," she smiled and said, "Dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, come by my mom's house, she lightened up a little bit on you, it'll be fun, we could talk about the wedding," John said while smiling and Charlie hung up, she was excited to try again with John's parents. His dad was sweet to her but his mother was a train wreck but she's just going to have to deal with it since those are his parents and there's nothing he can do about it.

They all sat down for dinner later that night, Marie sat across from Charlie and Charlie sat next to John. John's father wasn't going to attend, he has work. Marie didn't have time to check her e-mail that day and she was eating and she said, "For the wedding, I was looking at places and I thought the Crystal Ball Room was perfect,"

Charlie thought the Crystal Ball Room was beautiful and she would love to have gotten married there, but "Ma, Mickie and I got married there,"

"I try to be nice to you Jonathon, I gave you some of the clothes on your back, and I gave you a childhood, I GAVE YOU LIFE. Yet, you give me snippy comments like that," Marie's accent was kicking in from her anger and John said, "Mom, Mickie is my ex-wife, I'm marrying Charlie, not Mickie. I can't marry them in the same place, I'm not using Charlie to get over Mickie, Mom."

Marie gave him a look but continued eating her food, soon they were done but dessert was being prepared so they all took a break by them.

Charlie walked up the stairs and saw an white door, with bands on the door and she knocked on the door but it opened by itself. She walked in and looked around, she saw a picture of a young, girl, she had long black hair and she was beautiful. She met most of the Cena's but not this one.

The girl in the pictured walked into the room and said, "Oh damn, another maid? Really?"

Charlie laughed and said, "No, I'm not a maid,"

The girl looked back and smiled and said, "My name is Misha, how about you?"

"I'm Charlie; I'm here with John,"

Misha sat in her computer chair and said, "I'm John's sister, I'm 17 years old, senior in high school."

"Well, I'm Charlie, 21 years old, stripper," She laughed and so did Jessica,

"Anyway, not to jump into anything but, since you been here during Mickie's region, can you tell me why everyone loved her?"

Jessica turned around and said, "Mickie-" She was cut off from a scream that said, "CHARLIE," It was Marie and she came running down the stairs to see Mickie and Mackenzie with a hand full of naked pictures and they were smiling.

END OF CHAPTER 9

YAY.


	10. Mickie's secret

Chapter 10

Sorry guys for not updating, I had tons of Christmas parties to go too. sorry

Charlie's mouth stayed open for a good 30 seconds, she closed it because she thought maybe she could cover it up by some sort of lie. She stood there, she looked at the floor, she was guilty and the naked pictures of her don't make anything better. She glanced up and didn't see John there, she thought maybe he was blowing off steam of some sort.

Marie got up and pushed her chair in and looked at Charlie, "I will not have this inside my home, I am unbelievably disappointed that my son was about to get involved in this. You are not welcomed here, please use the front door, we don't like this sort of trash in the presence of our home."

Marie walked upstairs without saying another words, Charlie was crying and she saw Jessica peaking from the steps, once Charlie looked at her, Jessica ran up the steps. She didn't see John, but the body guard came up behind her and said, "Miss. Angel, it's time for you to go. I will drive you home,"

She shook her head no, and walked out the door, she didn't even see John. She wondered where he went and she prayed he would call her tonight.

Months passed, no call from John, she saw him at work. He would walk right past her and not say a word. She guessed the wedding was off since he didn't even look at her. She still wore the engagement ring; she didn't wanna disturb the quietness that was going on between them. There was a time when she was walking to the production bus and he was walking the opposite way, they walked by each other with nobody by them, neither of them said anything.

She quit stripping, but she did nothing about the naked pictures on the web, there was nothing to do, it was out on the internet, the mistakes she made could never be taken back. At the strip club, she became a bar tender, she reached the age 21, and made the drinks.

Mackenzie had left and Mickie was still plotting to get John back, since her and Ted didn't work out. John was going on dates with Mickie, he believed he could take her back if the time was right. Charlie wanted to talk to one person, and it wasn't John, it was John's little sister, Jessica.

Charlie got in touch with her through Facebook and sent her a message asking to meet her at a café down the block from her house. Jessica agreed to going and Charlie was waiting in the café for Jessica to show up, she sipped her hot chocolate as she stared at the door.

Jessica came walking in, being greeted by one of the employees, Charlie waved her hand to signal Jessica that she was sitting over there, Jessica came over and sat.

Charlie gave her a hug and handed her the menu, Jessica said, "Thank god, I'm starving!"

Charlie laughed and said, "You didn't eat anything?"

"My mom can't cook and she's looking for a new chef," Jessica answered as she looked at the menu.

"Lunch is on me, Jess." Charlie said and Jessica smiled and said, "Thank you so much,"

"You're welcome, don't worry about it," Charlie said and Jessica said, "So, you brought me here, but the question I what do you want to know about John that I know?" Jessica smiled,

Charlie smiled and said, "You're too smart, girl."

"I know, but ask me, I'll answer, don't worry about it," Jessica said,

"Well, I was wondering about Mickie and John, why does everyone love Mickie? I mean I met everyone and they all loved Mickie," Charlie asked,

"Mickie was sweet, she was nice and gave everyone the perfect gift. Let's say it was your birthday, 9 out of 10 chance, she will get you the perfect gift," Jessica continued, "She was nice and always made you laugh," She ended with a small cough and the waitress came over and took their orders.

"She can't be this perfect, I mean nobody is this perfect, so how do we know she isn't lying about something? She's so innocent yet so mean," Charlie said,

"I have some problems with her as well, she hated me because John and I had a close relationship. When the wedding was approaching she tried sitting me in the back but John put me in the front. She didn't understand John and I are family and even if he was in love with her it didn't mean I was out of the picture as well," Jessica said,

"I need something to get back at her, she ruined my life. She looked up naked pictures of me," Charlie said and Jessica asked, "Why are there even naked pictures of you? Not trying to judge you but I'm curious,"

"Because, my mother and I needed to pay for her life support, but since John told me he would pay some of her life support, I took out some money of my own. Then, when he left me, I had no money left so I went to visit my mother, she told me she loved me and she thanks me for everything I've done for her. She hugged me and we pulled the plug on her," Charlie said while tearing up,

Jessica handed her a tissue and said, "I'm sorry for what my brother did, I'm sure he didn't think about that,"

"I know he didn't and it's not his fault, we were planning on letting her die that day, she said she wanted to die that day," Charlie said as she took a sip of her coke.

Jessica was in silence for a minute and Charlie just sat and waited for her to talk and Jessica sighed and picked up her bag.

She was going through it but Charlie had no idea why she was, she was throwing stuff around and then she took out a book.

"Listen, I like you a lot, my brother was stupid not to choose you. I'd like to stay friends and I'm going to share something with you," Jessica said and Charlie nodded and said, "Okay,"

Jessica opened the book and flipped a few pages and put the picture in front of Charlie. It was a picture of a woman's stomach, she was pregnant.

"What's this supposed to mean?" Charlie asked,

"You said Mickie couldn't be perfect, well she isn't. Mickie and John were trying to start a family before she cheated, she did get pregnant but, she lost the baby," Jessica continued, "Charlie, she's not perfect, she claims she cheated on John because she didn't want a good guy anymore, Charlie, she cheated on John because she was scared. She knew if she stayed with him she would end up getting pregnant again, and she may lose the baby."

Charlie was shocked but Jessica said, "Don't be too shocked, there's other news," Charlie nodded and Jessica began again, "Mickie can never have children, she envies you because you can. She dumped John because she didn't want to get pregnant again and lost the baby again but now she wants him back because she doesn't want him to have a baby with anyone else,"

Charlie was shocked and asked, "What was the baby's name supposed to be?"

"A girl named Emma," Jessica said and Charlie said, "Now I know she won't stop,"

END OF CHAPTERRRRRR 10

I'm sorry for not updating for two dayss.


	11. Mickie's secret part 2

I had to this document on my iPad xD which sucks but since I'm on winter break, I been going to house to house and I forgot my laptop at my aunt's house so I'm using my iPad for this chapter lol.

Chapter 11

Charlie was still in shock that Mickie lost her baby but at the same time she didn't want Mickie's past to hurt Charlie's life.

Jessica said, "If she doesn't stop, Charlie, just tell her it's not your fault she lost the baby, trust me it will work."

Charlie would feel horrible if she used that line against Mickie, but if Mickie continued to try and ruin Charlie's chance with John it had to be done. Charlie wanted to investigate more on this problem, so she called up the hospital Mickie had went to.

"Hello?" The receptionist had spoke through the phone in a nice tone.

Charlie was impersonating Mickie, she hoped it would work but she needed details on this to keep Mickie away and Charlie said, "Hello, this is Mickie James Cena, I would like to pull up the information on my account from the doctor, how long do you think it would take to have this information?"

The woman on the line didn't answer for at least 30 seconds, then she replied by saying, "Hmm, Mrs. Cena, I'm looking up your information right now but I need to make sure you're the real Mickie James Cena because we can't have people spilling her private life.

"Okay what do you need to know?" Charlie asked slightly scared about the question.

"Well, only Mickie and John's family knows the answer to this question, what was Mickie going to name her daughter?" The woman asked and Charlie replied, "Emma,"

Charlie thought it was unprofessional to ask a question like that to get information about someone famous, but she just jinxed herself, "Okay, I also need you to show up in person and give your ID"

Charlie sighed and hung up, her plan to learn more about Mickie had failed but she wanted to know why Mickie lost her child, Jessica only stated that Mickie lost it but Charlie was so curious to know how.

It was time for Plan B, Plan B would originally be to call John but she knew John didn't know anything about this because Mickie kept this secret from him. But, since John had no idea, Plan B was hacking into the hospital computers.

Randy caught her looking up all these things in the production room on the RAW set, he walked in and sat next to her and asked, "Why are you on North Valley Hospital page?"

"Can't say, you're Johns best friend, you can't know," She spoke while looking at the screen and Randy said, "He misses you, Char,"

"Right, he doesn't talk to me for months after he found out a mistake I made in the past, that sure is called missing someone," Charlie was quick with comebacks.

"Char, it's not about that, John's family is traditional, his mother wants him to marry a pure girl, Mickie wasn't pure, she did have sex with John before marrying him but Marie didn't know that and plus she could hide it more, she didn't pose naked so she was perfect," Randy said and Charlie was getting angry.

"I'm so sick of this! Everyone loved Mickie and I don't understand why. Jessica told me it was because she was sweet and always helped everyone! I help people and I'm sweet. I helped my mother stay alive for as long as she wanted and I help out with orphans every saturday!" Charlie said as she slammed her book.

Randy began to speak, "Charlie, you are loving and sweet and what Jessica said is true. But, also Mickie puts on an act in front of John's family, as you can see in Miami that was the real Mickie. Another thing, John's family was always rich even before John became famous. Mickie's family was rich too, you're middle class. To Marie, being rich meant you were more proper. So, Mickie knows the rich ways, how to sue your forks at dinner, how to drink your tea because she was taught because rich people feast and drink that way. So, Marie likes Mickie more because Mickie was rich and very kind."

Charlie could understand that, they came from the same sort of family so that's how they clicked, but Charlie wished maybe if John and her got back together that Marie would like her like she likes Mickie maybe even more, and Randy began to speak again,

"So, is your friend Jennifer single?" Randy asked,

"Yes, and before you ask her number, go get it yourself," Charlie said and Randy laughed and said, "Thanks for the harsh treatment and by the way, you and John are still together even though he isn't speaking to you,"

Charlie wondered why Randy knew that but she guessed John told him that we were still together, and she continued working on finding out what happened to Mickie if this hospital.

She finally hacked into the site, it took forever but it was worth it in the end. She quickly typed in Mickie James Cena and printed out all the information with a picture of Mickie at the side. She exited before they could hunt down her IP to find out she was the one who got into the site.

She began reading and she said some of it out loud, "Check up 8: Pregnancy, Doctor Jacobs" Her eyebrows narrowed and she already knew Mickie was pregnant at a time so she continued reading, "Check up 9: Abortion scheduling,"

Her eyes bugged out and she whispered "Abortion?"

She looked up Doctor Jacobs address and hurried to his house, he opened his door but he looked confused.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Cena, Doctor Jacobs, can you tell me the story of when I went to your hospital?"

Thank the lord that the man's glasses were off so he wouldn't be able to see who it was and he said, "Mickie, I haven't seen you in so long, I know it's been rough for you,"

"How was it rough for me?" Charlie tried coping Mickie's voice and he replied, "You know? Getting pregnant by your husband then making the mistake of having an abortion then you tried to have another baby to make up for your mistake of getting an abortion but you lost the baby."

"Wait, So Mickie...I mean I got pregnant by John when he wanted a family and I aborted our baby and I felt bad about aborting it so I tried getting pregnant by him and it worked but I lost the baby now I feel horrible?" Charlie asked and Doctor Jacobs was sure stupid because he replied with a yes.

Charlie ran outside with her cell phone and called John and he picked up and she said, "I found out something your gonna wanna know,"

End of Chapter 11, if you have any questions feel free to MSG me.


	12. I missed you so much

SORRY for not updating yesterday, I just got my laptop back today so, I'm sorry

Chapter 12

John hung up, he didn't care about what Charlie had to say, he wasn't into a girl that poses nude and sells her body for attention, but she didn't sell her body for attention, she sold her body for her mother but John was too stubborn to believe those words.

Charlie called back Doctor Jacobs, and he picked up and said, "Yes, Mickie?"

"I'd like the documents of this sent of my house," She said while sitting down,

"245 River Road?" Doctor Jacobs asked,

"No, I'm on vacation please send it to 8976 Sunset Blvd." Charlie replied,

"I don't feel comfortable sending your information through the mail, it's dangerous," Doctor Jacobs replied and Charlie thought this guy was so stupid so she decided to trick him, "Doctor, please. I know the risk but I need it, I don't mind if it's lost. I have nothing to hide,"

She heard him sigh but then he said, "Janet, look up Mickie Cena and take out the files from 2008 and send them to 8976 Sunset Blvd," Charlie guessed he was talking to his assistant and he got back on the phone and "We're sending it,"

She smiled and said, "Thank you,"

When he hung up and called Randy and said, "Randy, is John ever going to talk to me?"

"He's starting to slowly get over," Randy said, and he continued on by saying, "I told him to call you and he said he will cause he told me you called him but he hung up without saying anything,"

"Randy?"

"Yes?"

"Was Mickie ever pregnant?" Charlie asked,

Randy didn't say anything until a few seconds later, "She kept the secret from John, I only knew cause her and Kelly are best friends so when Mickie got pregnant she told Kelly and Kelly told me,"

"So you know about the abortion?" Charlie asked,

"What abortion?" Randy asked and Charlie quickly said, "Nothing, I gotta go, bye,"

She was struggling to know why nobody knew about this.

Mickie was sitting on John's couch; she was watching TV and John walked into the house and sat down, she instantly stood up and said, "Hi John,"

"Why are you in my house?" He asked and she rolled her eyes and said "It doesn't matter why I'm here,"

"Don't try with me, Mickie. We're not getting back together" John said as he walked into the kitchen.

She followed him and said, "John, there's a reason why I cheated on you, but you never cared to listen to me,"

"No, you never told me there was a reason, I was told you cheated because I was getting boring, but do tell your reasoning," John said

"John, I cheated because Charlie made me," Mickie said,

"She did what?" John said,

"She made me, she told me she would kill me if I didn't cheat on you," Mickie was an amazing liar and she started her fake crying and she said "I never wanted to, I promise. I needed to stay alive, then she told me if I didn't get a new boyfriend she would roast me like a pig, but now that she's gone, maybe we can be together again,"

John looked at her and he did believe her, and he asked, "You promise?"

"Yes, I promise," She had her fingers crossed behind her back as she went on her tippy toes and lightly kissed his lips.

He kissed back and hugged her and said, "Baby, you should have told me," and she smiled at the fact he called her baby, but Mickie really did love John and she wanted him back because she was the stupidest person in the world for cheating on him just because she lost the baby and she didn't want to stay with him. She had to be honest with him, tell him about losing the baby. She made a promise to herself to tell him about losing the baby but she wasn't going to tell him about the abortion she had.

She couldn't believe she aborted the baby, and then when she felt guilty and tried to get pregnant again she wasn't careful enough and she lost the baby, she wanted to kill herself for losing it but she was going to tell John about losing it.

"Johnny, I have to tell you something," Mickie said while they were hugging,

"Tell me, baby," John said,

She sighed and her fake tears weren't fake anymore, "Baby, two years ago when we were trying to make a baby, we did."

"What?" John asked,

"Yes, I lost a baby then when I got pregnant again we lost another" Mickie was lying, she aborted the first baby but she lost the second but she isn't going to let John know that he would get mad.

He pulled her into the hug more and said, "Mickie, why didn't you tell me?"

"I felt horrible and I felt alone, I'm sorry. Forgive me" she said as she leaned up and kissed John one last time, and she continued and said, "We'll make another, soon. Maybe, we can get started now," She winked and John laughed.

"I'm being serious," she said while smiling and she continued and said, "So, I'm gonna cancel the divorce papers."

"And we can get re-married as well," John said and Mickie smiled and said, "I always wanted to re-new our vows."

"We will," John said while smiling and Mickie said, "Anyway, like I said, we can start now. I'll go get into something nice," and John cut her off and said, "By nice you mean sexy?"

"I would say slutty but I'll be ready in 10 minutes," She winked at him and went upstairs.

John laughed and sat down and his doorbell rang. He got up and walked to the door and opened it and said, "Charlie?"

Charlie was short and she was wearing a purple tank top with a sweatshirt and jeans. She was wearing sneakers and her hair looked wavy, she looked like a lost puppy and she said, "Before you slam the door in my face, those pictures that were of me were shot years ago. John, you knew I was a stripper. I needed money and that was the only way I knew how. My mother was on life support and my father doesn't care about us anymore, my brother was fighting for his life as well. When I was 15 years old, my mother started having trouble breathing and so did my brother. My brother died first and after that we found out she needed life support. We took money from her safe and used it but life support is expensive, I switched over to stripping and I use to lie in a big house but since my mother needed money I sold it and got a smaller house. The money from the old house and stripping went to my mother, I did some naked photos to pay for me, I need food, heat, and I need to pay the electric bill. My mother never said another word after my brother died, before she died she said, "I love you to me," We took her off life support, you told me you were going to help pay for it then Mickie and Mackenzie found the photos, so I had no more money cause you made me quit my stripping. I came here to tell you I love you so much. My mother always told me to go after the one that made you cry a few times because it shows emotion but not to go after the one that made you cry a million times. You only made me cry a few times and you were worth crying over. I was looking at the ring you gave me and I thought it was beautiful and it reminded me of how much I love you. Johnny, I want you."

Her long speech shocked him and he looked back and heard Mickie walking and he looked back at her and said, "I'll call you later," he slammed the door on her face and she closed her eyes and tear fell from her eye, she turned around and walked to the car that Jessica was driving.

Mickie came down and said, "Who was that?"

"Nobody important," John said as he kissed her and said, "You look beautiful,"

She smiled and kissed him again, and said, "Hey, John where's my wedding ring that I gave you?"

John remembered he gave it to Charlie, he was fucked if Charlie found out he gave that ring to Mickie before.

OKAYY end of chapter 12 :3

Hope you enjoyed.

By the way, at the end, I know it seems confusing but when John proposed to Charlie, he used Mickie's old wedding ring and Mickie's asking for it back. It is gonna hurt Charlie a lot when she find out he didn't pay for a new.

Lucie- Thanks for reviewing a lot it means a lot. You read all my stories and it's nice to know someone likes my stories. I hope your family problems are better now =)

Xandman216- Thanks for reviewing, you left a lot. It means a lot and Mickie and Mackenzie will find someone new to torment

TheeEveFan- Thanks for your review on chapter 3

CenaRKO1986- Thanks for your reviews on both my stories !

OKAAAY, but I need to ask everyone something lol. SO, I was working on the sequel to Fate Did Bring Us Together. I was thinking about something as well. I changed what Infinity is going to be about again(I apologize I just had a better idea for it). Anyway, I wanted to know if you guys rather me work on This Feels Like A Dream and The Sequel to Fate Did Bring Us Together and I'll do Infinity after one of the stories finish or do you want me to do This Feels Like A Dream and Infinity and I'll do the sequel to Fate Did Bring Us Together later. I can't do all 3 because then they would all be crappy -_- lol please leave a review on which one you would want me to do !

BUT, before you decide I'll tell you what Infinity is going to be about

Infinity: John Cena's girlfriend's best friend is coming to their high school, but what will he do when he starts falling in love with her?

:33 PLEASE TELL ME lol.


	13. Change in Plans

Chapter 13

Falling in love is an obstacle, a new beginning but what is a heart break?

John was zoning out, it was like he was dead in the eyes. Mickie lightly put her hand on the back of his neck and said, "Baby, where's my ring?"

John snapped back into reality and gently put his hands around her waist and said, "It's in my old house where we use to live before I sold it. I promise to get the ring in the morning," He lied but he didn't care Mickie lied more than him.

"Okay," she smiled then continued on to say, "You should move in with me, Johnny."

"I honestly like this house better, it's more my style. You're moving in here with me." John replied and Mickie smiled and said, "Let's go upstairs, the Miami trip is tomorrow, we decided to go back for vacation again,"

He picked her up and carried her upstairs, she was giggling. He entered the room and put her down gently on the bed and started unbuttoning her shirt and she said, "Are you going to Miami with me? Or did you decide to skip it?"

John took off her top when he was done unbuttoning it, she raised her body so he could fully take it off and he laughed a little and said, "I'll be there, what's the car pool this time? Last time it was Randy, Stacy, Me, Charlie, and Punk,"

"It's gonna be Randy, you, me, and Kelly," Mickie said as John took off his shirt and he asked, "Kelly? Isn't she with Cody?"

"She was, she wants Randy back, so she told to put Randy in our car," Mickie replied while unbuckling John's jeans.

"Why did she dump Cody?" John asked,

"She said Cody's sex was shit," John started taking off Mickie's pants and he said, "Come here," he pulled her in and kissed her while she giggled with her legs open.

Charlie was doing laundry and her phone rang, she picked up and said, "Hello?"

"Char, it's Randy,"

"Hey Randy, what's up?"

"Just called to ask you if you're going to the Miami trip,"

"Randy, I'm not with John anymore, why would I go?"

"Punk's gonna ask you and I also wanted to know if your friend Jennifer would like going with me,"

"I don't know, call her up, she'll probably say yes, she's not that mean. Have you spoken to Marie or John?" Charlie asked,

"Yeah, both of them actually. We talked about John's future with Mickie; I'll tell you exactly what happened later. Charlie, go with Punk," he hung up the phone and Charlie sighed.

Randy started dialing Jennifer's number and he paced back and forth as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Jennifer asked,

"Hey, Jen, it's Randy,"

"Randy!"

He laughed to ease the nervousness his voice was giving off and he said, "What's up?"

"Just cleaning up the kitchen a bit, I just cooked dinner and made a few desserts, how about you?"

"Home, but anyway," his voice was a little low but then he said, "We're going to Miami again because of all the drama. We all need a break so we need some vacation time without work,"

"Oh yeah, I heard Charlie told me about your ex-girlfriend, Kelly."

Randy's first thought was "Dammit! Charlie, why did you have to tell Jennifer about Kelly!" but instead he said, "Yeah, but anyway, I was wondering if you would go with me because we're all bringing someone and Punk is bringing Charlie and I'd really love to bring you,"

He heard Jennifer cleaning up something and a few seconds later she said, "Yeah, that sounds nice, Randy."

"Is that a yes?" His pacing back and forth started to slow down and she said, "Randy, that's a definitely,"

He smiled and he said, "I have to go pack; I'll pick you up at 11 AM,"

"Bye, Randy," she said while giggling a little bit.

He was smiling and then his doorbell rang and he said, "Come on in,"

Kelly came in with jeans and a nice shirt on, her heels made her so much taller and she said, "Hey Randy,"

"What are you doing here, Kelly?" Randy asked,

"I came here to tell you that the car pool is you the stupid boy. John the fat ass, Mickie the gorgeous best friend, and me the most beautiful girl in the world," Kelly said,

"Nice description of everybody," Randy said as he rolled his eyes,

"Yeah, whatever, anyway, I wanna get back together so we will, soon. Be ready at 11 AM," She walked out and Randy realized he told Jennifer he was going to pick her up at 11 AM, he thought to himself, "I'm so fucked,"

Charlie was washing the dishes until she heard the doorbell ring, she dried her hands and ran to it she opened it and saw a man with a box and he said, "Please sign here,"

"Excuse me, who is this for?" She asked as she took the pen,

"Uhhh, hold on," He took out his sheet and said, "Mickie James Cena,"

Charlie smiled and knew it was the papers she ordered from Doctor Jacobs, she signed it and he gave her the box, she ran into the kitchen while holding them, she opened them and saw all the results, the tests and everything.

She found herself crying, she hated when people aborted their babies and this made her hate Mickie even more. Charlie packed it in her suitcase and said, "After I show John this, it will be fair game. She hurt me and I hurt her."

Mickie was sitting up in the bed while brushing her hair and John was looking at her and she said, "Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Spending time with you, of course." He said and she smiled and looked back and kissed him.

The next morning at the car pool, Mickie was laughing with Kelly and John was wondering what the hell Randy was going to do with Jennifer. He wondered if he was still planning on bringing her or he was going to give in to Kelly.

Charlie walked up with Punk and the box with the information about Mickie's abortion was in her hand, she was planning on releasing it on the vacation.

End of Chapter 13

OKAAAY, but I need to ask everyone something lol. SO, I was working on the sequel to Fate Did Bring Us Together. I was thinking about something as well. I changed what Infinity is going to be about again(I apologize I just had a better idea for it). Anyway, I wanted to know if you guys rather me work on This Feels Like A Dream and The Sequel to Fate Did Bring Us Together and I'll do Infinity after one of the stories finish or do you want me to do This Feels Like A Dream and Infinity and I'll do the sequel to Fate Did Bring Us Together later. I can't do all 3 because then they would all be crappy -_- lol please leave a review on which one you would want me to do !

BUT, before you decide I'll tell you what Infinity is going to be about

Infinity: John Cena's girlfriend's best friend is coming to their high school, but what will he do when he starts falling in love with her?

:33 PLEASE TELL ME lol.


	14. Back to Miami

OKAAAY, but I need to ask everyone something lol. SO, I was working on the sequel to Fate Did Bring Us Together. I was thinking about something as well. I changed what Infinity is going to be about again(I apologize I just had a better idea for it). Anyway, I wanted to know if you guys rather me work on This Feels Like A Dream and The Sequel to Fate Did Bring Us Together and I'll do Infinity after one of the stories finish or do you want me to do This Feels Like A Dream and Infinity and I'll do the sequel to Fate Did Bring Us Together later. I can't do all 3 because then they would all be crappy -_- lol please leave a review on which one you would want me to do !

BUT, before you decide I'll tell you what Infinity is going to be about

Infinity: John Cena's girlfriend's best friend is coming to their high school, but what will he do when he starts falling in love with her?

:33 PLEASE TELL ME lol.

Chapter 14

John and Mickie were staring at Charlie, while Charlie was holding Punk's hand, they were just friends but John thought by stereotype so if he sees them together he automatically thought they are having sex.

He stared at the box that said hospital material, but he didn't think what was in there was Mickie's darkest secret, Charlie use to be a sweet girl but now that part of her was gone. Mickie changed Charlie into a mean girl by just hurting her feelings.

"Well, Well, Well, isn't it the wicked witch of the west?" Charlie whispered to Eve about Mickie.

Eve giggled and said, "With a whole lot of hair spray,"

"Johnny, they're making fun of me, I hear them," Mickie said,

"Just ignore them," John wasn't going to start a fight before going to Miami,

"I'll try, give me a kiss," John kissed her in front of Charlie, and Jennifer came walking up and she said, "Sorry for being late, somebody decided not to pick me up," She glared at Randy as he put his head down.

Charlie hugged Jennifer and they hoped into the car, they were off to Miami.

"What's with the hospital box?" Jennifer asked Charlie while they were half way through the trip to Miami.

It was only her, Punk, and Jennifer in the car and Charlie totally trusted Punk so she said, "Well since, Mickie wanted to go into my private life, I went into hers without her permission,"

"How so?" Jennifer asked, and Punk started smiling,

"Well I called up Mickie's hospital after speaking to Jessica, John sister. Once I called them up they revealed to me that Mickie got pregnant with John's baby then she aborted it and she felt horrible so she tried getting pregnant once again and when she did she lost the baby. After that, she didn't want to be with John because she was afraid of getting pregnant again by John and loosing another baby. She also got bored of John and didn't want a nice guy. So, she left John because she didn't want John getting pregnant her pregnant a third time, and so she started dating Ted and using the morning after pill," Charlie explained.

"Damn, so you're using the box to show John if she pissed you off?" Punk asked,

"Certainly, this whore needs to be put in her place," Charlie said,

"Well when you do, I'm gonna lock my door with you in it," Punk said,

"What do you mean, Punk?" Charlie asked,

"If John finds out Mickie aborted a baby and never told him about loosing the next one, it will be world war 3 since John wanted a child so badly," Punk said,

The conversation in the car ride drifted to something else, it was never spoke of again in the ride.

Kelly kept trying to touch Randy but he kept pushing her off and she finally said, "We have to be together, Randy"

"Say that to Cody," Randy pushed her hand off of him and Mickie looked back at Randy from the front seat and said, "Randy, we're putting ourselves back together. It use to be John and me and you and Kelly, we're making it like that again."

Randy rolled his eyes and Mickie said to John, "Are we almost there babe?"

"One more left turn and we will be," John turned left and they arrived at the Miami house. They were the last to arrive and Mickie said, "Johnny grab my things,"

"I will," John said and Kelly and Mickie ran into the house and Randy said, "Thanks for helping Kelly!" his voice was sarcastic.

"Dude, just get back with her, you know you love her," John said,

"What if I'm over that whole you and Mickie and me and Kelly crap? What if I'm falling for someone else, John?" Randy asked,

"Are you being serious? Are you in love with someone else?" John asked

"John, we're best friends and all but I can't trust you anymore, your wife is Kelly's best friend and if I tell you who I'm in love with, you'll tell Mickie and Mickie will tell Kelly. You also changed you knew you loved Charlie but you picked Mickie because your family said to." Randy left John standing there and he walked up to Jennifer.

"Jen, I'm sorry, Kelly came and took me" Randy said,

"Look, Randy, I wasted my time on you, I really do like you but Kelly's who you love and I understand that now just leave me alone for the rest of the vacation." She replied in a hush tone.

She walked off before Randy could say a word, he was so pissed off he walked into the house and left Kelly's shit in the car.

"Randy! Where the fuck is my stuff?" Kelly asked rudely,

"I don't fucking know! Okay, Kelly? You fucking ruined my chance with Jen now get the fuck out of my face," He said while sitting down and everyone looked at them.

Kelly ran upstairs crying and Mickie walked over and said, "Randy go fucking apologize!"

"You're not my mother your a fucking bitch that took over my best friends life 5 years ago and I'm fucking done with your bullshit. He use to be a fun guy but he turned into a judgmental prick once he met you, your fucking spoiled brat," Randy said,

Everyone looked on shocked, they didn't know Randy had the balls to yell at Mickie and Mickie said, "John take care of him!"

John walked in unwillingly, he didn't want to hurt Randy and he said, "Randy please apologize,"

"No fuck you, John! Get the fuck out of my face, you changed after you married that fucking cunt! Kelly use to be a sweet girl until she met that fucking bimbo! Your fucking judgmental now, you picked that slut over Charlie because Charlie posed naked, your a fucking disgrace and I'm tired of putting up with you and Mickie's shit! Don't talk to me until you realize how much you changed and the fact you picked that fucking cunt over Charlie just cause your a judgmental prick and realize that Mickie changed you into that and you picked her because of your fucking family!" Randy pushed John and walked upstairs and slammed his door shut.

Mickie grabbed John's hand and everyone went back to what they were suppose to do, unpack. Jennifer whispered to Charlie, "Come with me to check on Randy,"

They walked upstairs and knocked on his door and Randy said, "Don't come in,"

They opened the door anyway and Randy saw Jen and he sat up. Charlie sat on one side of him and Jennifer sat on the other. "Randy, I'm sorry for telling you not to talk to me the rest of the vacation. I didn't know it would turn into this,"

"It's not your fault, this would have happened anyway. I don't like Mickie and I never will. She turned my ex girlfriend into a cunt like her and turned my best friend into a judgmental prick,"

"Randy, I know your probably not gonna wanna hear this but remember when I asked you if you knew about the abortion and you didn't know what to say?" Charlie asked while holding his hand,

"Yes," Randy replied back and Charlie explained to him about Mickie loosing the baby and the abortion.

When Charlie finished telling Randy about Mickie's secret, he said, "Wow,"

"I know, you probably don't care," Charlie said,

"No, it's not that. I'm happy you know, maybe that bitch can be put in her place." Randy said

"I don't know when to do it though," She explained,

"Tonight at dinner," Randy said and Jennifer kissed Randy's cheek and his cheek became red and she said, "We could always try this relationship out,"

"Awww!" Charlie said and Jen and Randy both laughed.

"I'll leave you two to alone," Charlie got up and left.

Mickie was sitting on the bed, she was pissed off and she said, "Who the fuck does Randy think he is?"

"I don't know, babe. Get ready for dinner, it starts in an hour," John said,

John left the room and went downstairs. When he left, Mickie quickly took out her cell phone and called Doctor Jacobs.

Charlie was listening from the other room, she had her head against the wall and she said to herself, "Sound proof rooms my ass,"

She heard Mickie say, "Doctor Jacobs, yes, hello. Did the results come in?" Her voice paused so Charlie guessed Doctor Jacobs answered her but Charlie couldn't hear.

"You have to be joking, this cannot be," She heard Mickie crying a bit then Mickie said, "Thank you, doctor."

She hung up and she said, "This is terrible,"

They were setting the table for dinner, Mickie didn't help at all and she was the last to come downstairs. She sat at the head of the table and John sat at the other end. Charlie in between Punk and Jennifer. Randy was in between Jennifer and Eve. Eve was next to Mickie and on the other side, Cody sat next to Kelly and Miz was there and so was Maria and others.

Mickie poured her glass of wine and sipped it and she said, "Can someone pass the chicken?"

Kelly passed it to Mickie and John said, "Awkward vacation so far,"

"I know," Mickie said and continued to say, "It's almost as annoying as screaming babies,"

John laughed and said, "We'll have screaming babies in our house soon,"

"If she doesn't kill them before they can come out," Charlie whispered under her breath.

The whole table looked at Charlie except for Randy, Punk, Eve, and Jennifer, the only ones the knew what she was talking about.

End of chapter 14, hope you enjoyed it!


	15. Revealing the Secret

Chapter 15

Everyone looked over at Charlie, she continued cutting her steak but she looked up, Mickie's stomach dropped and she was scared Charlie knew her deepest darkest secret.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you, Charlie," Jennifer said while playing stupid,

"I said if she doesn't kill them first," Charlie replied,

"Excuse me?" Mickie said while looking at Charlie,

John looked at Mickie, he was so confused and Randy said, "I'm pretty sure you heard her,"

Mickie said, "I'm pretty sure I wasn't talking to you. Now, little girl, what do you know?"

Mickie calling Charlie a little girl was the wrong move, she made Charlie super angry and Charlie said, "I know that you aborted your first child with John then you lost the second baby and never told John," Charlie pulled out the hospital material box and put it on the table.

Mickie stayed quiet and John said, "Mickie, is this true?"

Mickie looked down and didn't say a word and John got up and flipped the table over and said, "Fucking bullshit!" he said while walking upstairs.

Mickie said, "Johnny wait!" she got up and ran upstairs.

"Nice!" Randy said while hugging Charlie and all the food and the table was on the ground. The girls at the table except for Kelly were giggling and Kelly said, "You guys have no souls!" she ran upstairs.

"And you have no skills in bed!" Randy yelled when she was running upstairs.

Charlie, Eve, Jennifer, Maria, The Bella's, and Trish were laughing and the guys were quiet because if Mickie heard them, Mickie would single handle make sure their lives were hell.

John was throwing shit around the room and Mickie was saying, "Stop it! Stop it!"

"No! I'm fucking done with you, you fucking spoiled brat. You aborted my child then lost the second one and didn't tell me. You fucking ratted out Charlie about the naked pictures yet you killed my baby which was 10 times worse. You deserve to rot in hell, my mother is gonna love hearing this, you fucking bitch. Your lucky I gave you another chance you fat cunt!"John yelled and he threw the bed over and threw her makeup and clothes out the window.

Mickie was screaming and crying and John walked out of the room with all his stuff. Charlie never heard someone yell so loud. John walked downstairs and said, "This fucking bitch," Mickie followed him downstairs and they walked outside.

Everyone ran to the window to see what was happening and they saw John throwing Mickie's shit out of the car and Kelly's too. Mickie was crying and she ran into the house and locked herself in her room.

John picked another room to sleep in and everyone calmed down after a while. Charlie sort of felt bad for destroying Mickie's relationship but she deserved it for ruining Charlie's life and her mother's life.

John walked into Randy's room, he was still mad but he wanted to makeup with Randy.

"Hey bro," John said and Randy didn't look up.

John sat down next to him and said, "Dude I'm sorry for what I did I went back to Mickie and tried to control your life."

"Your so bitch," Randy said and John laughed and said, "Does that mean we're bros again?"

"Yeah for sure," Randy said and he continued on to say, "Are you gonna still be Mickie's bitch?"

"I don't know, I love her but I'm disgusted with the fact she killed our baby," John continued, "So, what's with you and this Jennifer girl?"

"I don't know at this point, Kelly ruined things between us but she said we can try our relationship out," Randy said,

"Get it in," John said,

Randy laughed and said, "Your a dick for saying that,"

"Well don't you want her just for the sex?" John asked,

"No, I actually like her a lot and I wish Kelly would just leave me alone. She follows in Mickie's footsteps too much. Once Mickie left you, Kelly decided to leave me. We found out Mickie had an abortion, so how can I trust that Kelly didn't follow in her footsteps there?" Randy asked,

"Well before Mickie and I wanted a child, she would take the morning after pill and birth control. Then, when we got married and decided we wanted kids, she got off of it. So, I'm guessing she got pregnant when we were only boyfriend and girlfriend then when we got married she got pregnant again and lost the baby. So, did Kelly use birth control?" John asked,

"Yes, she would take it right in front of me, but birth control doesn't always work." Randy said,

"Well, Mickie and I used condoms when we first started having sex then we switched over to birth control and the morning after pill, did you use condoms?" John asked,

"Once in a while," Randy said and John said, "Don't worry about it, bro. Knowing Mickie, she would have probably brought Kelly down with her,"

"Yeah, your right," Randy said,

Charlie was in the basement of the Miami house. The basement had a nice TV and she liked to have some alone time after being stuck in a house with drama for a whole day.

Mickie walked downstairs and sat down next to Charlie. Charlie was a bit confused but she wasn't afraid of Mickie.

"This was the room John and I first kissed in March 23, 2006," Mickie continued, "a week later this was the room we first had sex in, after Wrestlemania 22,"

Charlie was sort of grossed out that she was sitting on the couch that John and Mickie had sex on but she stayed in place and kept watching TV.

"This was the room he told me he loved me in, April 15, 2006," Mickie continued, "And this is the room he proposed to me in, January 5, 2007,"

"Why are you telling me this if you know I'm in love with John?" Charlie asked,

"Because, I want you to know I actually do love John. I wasn't after him because I wanted to ruin your life. I made a mistake by aborting the baby and loosing the second one then I left him because I was afraid of being hurt because I didn't want get pregnant by him again and lose another baby. I was after him because I realized I made a mistake and I wanted to be with him again and you were a threat so I had to take you out," Mickie sounded sweet for once but Charlie didn't trust her, maybe it was a trick.

"Anyway, I know you were listening to me when I was on the phone with Doctor Jacobs earlier today. I was calling him to know the results to one of the tests I took in the hospital. Ot wasn't a pregnancy test, it was a test to see if I could have another child. The results came back negative so I can never get pregnant again, I used the morning after pill way too many times." Mickie said,

Charlie felt bad because Mickie aborted the first baby then lost the second now she can never had a child again.

"Why did you abort your first baby if you want one now so badly?" Charlie asked,

"When John and I first started having sex, he used condoms and we decided to switch to birth control, I forgot to use the pill so we had sex unprotected, and I found out I was pregnant. Marie only believes in sex after marriage and I didn't wanna risk her hating me forever because I had sex with her son, so I aborted the baby," Mickie said while tearing up,

Charlie still didn't like Mickie but she felt bad for her so Charlie didn't ask anymore questions and Mickie said, "You may think I hate you, your right, I do but it's because I envy you, you can have a child,"

Charlie got up and walked upstairs, she didn't wanna deal with Mickie and she walked into Randy's room and said, "Randy,"

"Yeah?" he said while watching TV.

Charlie sat down and she started tearing up and she said, "I'm so jealous of Mickie,"

"Why?" Randy asked,

"Because John's whole family loves her, everyone loves her except for a couple girls here and you." Charlie said,

Randy sat up and put his arm around Charlie and said, "Charlie, you're beautiful and everyone will love you. You always see the good in everybody,"

"You really mean that?" Charlie asked,

"Yes, you're beautiful," Randy said and Charlie was gonna put her head on his shoulder but instead she lifted her head up and her lips met his.

End of Chapter 15

There is gonna be another chapter up later today :) and Infinity is going to be up in a few days :)


	16. The Secret is Out

Chapter 16

I apologize once again for not updating again last night, I wasn't feeling well at all and I was started to type up the chapter on my iPad but I thought it would be stupid because if I was sick and doing this this chapter would come out crappy. I rather wait than write a crappy chapter, for now on I won't make promises that I'll upload 2 chapters in one day, there will be times when I do upload 2 in one day but I can't promise anymore cause whenever I promise I end up not doing it lol.

Randy kissed her back, Charlie remembered what she was doing and she backed up and said, "Randy, I'm so sorry,"

Randy snapped back into reality as well, he looked like he just saw a ghost when he just realized he kissed Charlie.

They both looked at each other and Randy said, "Did you kiss me because you have feelings for me?"

"No! Of course not! I love John and I always will, I only kissed you because I'm hurt that Mickie and him are meant for each other!" Charlie explained and she was telling the truth, she didn't have any sort of feeling for Randy.

"I only kissed you back because once you kissed me I obviously thought I was gonna get laid," Randy explained,

Charlie gave him a death stare and said, "Randy, you're disgusting!"

"How am I disgusting? It's the way of life," Randy said,

"Randy, I'm not comfortable with talking about sex, yes that may make me seem like a dork but it's the truth," Charlie stated,

"You were a stripper, how the hell can you be uncomfortable?" Randy asked,

"Maybe because I only had sex once!" She blurted it out without thinking,

"You only had sex once?" Randy asked and Charlie was so embarrassed.

"Yes, with the love of my life. It was the greatest night of my life," Charlie said,

"Was it John?" Randy asked,

"Yes, and I hate the fact that he had sex with me then Mickie ruined it and he's back with her but I don't know about now since I just ruined her life," Charlie continued, "That was wrong of me to ruin her and John's relationship,"

"It wasn't wrong, it was her karma. Char, don't pay mind to it," Randy said,

"I know, she hurt me so I hurt her back," Charlie continued, "Randy, let's not tell anyone about this, this will be our little secret,"

"I agree, there's no point to tell anyone, if we tell them then we will start more fights. I don't wanna loose out with Jen and I'm pretty sure you don't want to loose out with John," Randy said.

"No," Charlie continued, "Actually, it doesn't matter, he doesn't mean anything to me right now because he would only come back to me because Mickie killed his child,"

"I understand but not to interrupt you, I really need to go to sleep. Jen and I are going out to breakfast tomorrow morning," Randy stated,

Charlie laughed and said, "Okay, stud," she laughed at her corny joke and left the room. It had been a long day, she told John Mickie's secret and she also arrived in Miami. She didn't want to tell anyone about Mickie not being able to have kids.

John was on the phone with Marie and he said, "Mom, I just found out today, a friend of mine told me,"

"Tell Mickie I will be down there to talk to her tomorrow," Marie continued, "Jonathan, just because she did this doesn't mean I'm going to drop my friendship with her,"

"Yeah, mom. You told me but I just wonder how my friend found out about Mickie," John said,

"Ask them, now I need to get some rest, bye I love you," Marie said,

"Okay, I will mom, right now, bye I love you too," John said and he walked into Randy's room.

"Oh my God! Don't people know I have a date tomorrow, holy shit! What the fuck do you want?" Randy asked,

"Randy, I don't give a flying fuck what you have tomorrow, my mother called and wanted to know who the fuck told Charlie about Mickie's abortion and since everyone complains to you, who told Charlie?" John asked,

"Jess, now get the fuck out," Randy said and John called up his sister.

"Hello," She said,

"Jess, it's John," John said,

"Hey bro, what's going on?" Jessica asked,

"What else do you know about Mickie other than the abortion?" John asked,

Jessica hung up and John got tired of doing this, he went into Charlie's room and said, "Char?"

"Yes, John?" Charlie said,

"I was just gonna ask if you wanted to be a couple again," John said,

"John, I love you but your only in here because you found out what Mickie did. I'm honestly done with all of this, I think you should go your way and I should go mine," Charlie continued, "By the way, I haven't gotten my period in a long time,"

End of chapter 16

Lucie- Thanks for reviewing a lot it means a lot. You read all my stories and it's nice to know someone likes my stories.

Xandman216- Thanks for reviewing, you left a lot. It means a lot

OKAAAY, but I need to ask everyone something lol. SO, I was working on the sequel to Fate Did Bring Us Together. I was thinking about something as well. I changed what Infinity is going to be about again(I apologize I just had a better idea for it). Anyway, I wanted to know if you guys rather me work on This Feels Like A Dream and The Sequel to Fate Did Bring Us Together and I'll do Infinity after one of the stories finish or do you want me to do This Feels Like A Dream and Infinity and I'll do the sequel to Fate Did Bring Us Together later. I can't do all 3 because then they would all be crappy -_- lol please leave a review on which one you would want me to do !

BUT, before you decide I'll tell you what Infinity is going to be about

Infinity: John Cena's girlfriend's best friend is coming to their high school, but what will he do when he starts falling in love with her?

:33 PLEASE TELL ME lol.


	17. The Date

:/ I didn't write for the last two days because I was having family problems and I was thinking about writing yesterday but I couldn't do it. I feel much better today so I'm writing today.

Chapter 17

A few days passed after Charlie told John he was only using her because Mickie killed his child and didn't inform him that she lost the second one. The Miami house was beautiful but everyone found themselves staying in their rooms except for Randy and Jennifer.

They were out on date constantly, they took advantage of the fact nobody came out of their room. It was like they were on their own mini vacation. Charlie and Randy's secret stayed a secret, neither of them brought it up and they acted as if nothing happened.

Charlie knew one day she was fucked, when Jennifer found this out, oh boy she was fucked. Charlie thought back on Jennifer's past boyfriends, there was only 3 and she was never really jealous but Charlie knew that it would bother Jennifer if he found out Charlie kissed Randy when Randy and Jennifer were about to go on their first date.

"Don't you love this?" Randy asked Jennifer,

"Yeah, I do, but I miss Charlie. She's been in a funk, she loves John but John is a fucking asshole to her," Jennifer said,

"Not any of your or my business, there's nothing we can do." Randy said,

"There's a lot we could do, Randy. I had some ideas that both of us can do," Jennifer said,

"Does it require me to pitch in?" Randy asked,

"Yes! We need a way to get them to talk, I hate seeing Char upset," Jennifer said,

"She stays off my back now that she's in her room all the time," Randy said jokingly,

Jennifer slapped Randy and he said, "Ow! We are only 10 dates in and you're already smacking me!"

"You never asked me to be your girlfriend; this is just a friendly slap!" Jennifer screamed,

"You wanna be my girlfriend?" Randy asked,

"Well, yes. I been waiting, usually people ask a few dates in or even before the dates," Jennifer said,

"You are my girlfriend, I thought you already knew that," Randy said,

Jennifer smiled and the perfect person interrupted their kiss.

"Well, well, looks like I have a lot to tell Kelly," Mickie said while crossing her arms.

"Oh, look. It's the bitch that kills babies. Don't you have anything better to do?" Randy asked,

"You know, it's not funny to joke about my baby dying," Mickie said,

"It' not my fault you're a murder" Randy said,

"I'm not a murder, I thought my life was going downhill, I was young and John was only my boyfriend," Mickie said,

"Yeah, whatever, now, what do you want, Mickie?" Randy asked,

"Well, I decided to get out of my room and Kelly is coming out later. So, you two are not going to be by each other when she comes out because I don't need her crying tonight," Mickie said,

"Fuck no," Randy said,

"It's not about getting back with her. I'll work on you two getting back together later. For now, I just don't need her crying so if you two pretend you don't like each other, I'll pay you each 50 bucks," Mickie said,

"Holy shit, okay!" Randy said and Jennifer giggled a bit.

"Great," She handed them both 50 dollar bills and Jennifer and Randy shared one last kiss and separated from each other.

Jennifer took out her cell phone and texted Randy, "I already set up Charlie and John talking again, I set up a date for them. Get John to go to Main Street Bar and Grill and I'll get Charlie to go,"

"Jen, I can't always be the match maker, but fine, I will for you," Randy sent the text out.

Mickie walked into Kelly's room with makeup and hair tools and she sat down and said, "I decided to get Cody to tell John to go to Main Street Bar and Grille,"

"You're gonna try to get John to go on a date with you?" Kelly asked while sitting up,

"Hell yeah and I need you to pretend you set up our blind date," Mickie said,

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked,

"Easy, I made the reservations myself but I texted Cody from your cell phone to get John to go to Main Street Bar and Grille and Cody said he did now I need you to drive me there and I'm going to act surprise when I see John so it doesn't look like I planned this," Mickie said while putting on makeup.

This wasn't good, Jennifer had a plan to set up a blind date between John and Charlie at Main Street Bar and Grille and Mickie has the plan of making the reservations for her and John then acting like she had no idea because then John would have to speak to her.

"Dude, you have to go to Main Street Bar and Grille tonight at 7," Randy said,

"I know, I was told already," John said,

Randy guessed that Jennifer told him but actually Cody did and John showed up at the restaurant on the dot and Mickie and Kelly faked their act perfectly.

Charlie walked in once Mickie and Kelly did.

"Mickie? Why are you here?" John asked,

"Kelly told me to come here," Mickie was lying through her teeth,

"Um, Hey guys," Charlie said,

"Char!" John said,

"Hey," Charlie said,

The host said, "Reservations?"

"Yes, my friend Jenn-" Charlie was cut off by Mickie saying, "Kelly, Barbie Blank, Reservations for two,"

Charlie wanted to snap her neck, Mickie was ruining her alone time with John and the host said, "follow me,"

John said, "Charlie come,"

Charlie followed and the host only had a table for two and Mickie said, "My reservations with John, not yours."

Charlie looked at John and his face spelt "I'm sorry," and he sat down, he didn't even look at Charlie and the host said, "Miss, you're going to have to wait in the waiting area,"

Charlie moved to the waiting area where she saw John and Mickie eat dinner and it broke her heart.

END OF CHAPTER 17

Tell me what you think!


	18. The New Girl

I am going to start writing more often now like I was before the family problem, they died down so I'll be writing more again.

Chapter 18

Charlie watched them as they feasted at their table, her eye twitched every time she saw Mickie grab his hand and smiled at him. It bugged Charlie; she had a day dream of beating the hit out of Mickie and having no remorse afterwards.

Jennifer called up Charlie's cell phone and Charlie picked up and said, "Yes?"

"Hey, how's the date with Johnny?" Jennifer asked,

"Shitty, he's eating dinner while I'm in the waiting room waiting for a ride home," Charlie said,

"What! I set it up for both of you to go!" Jennifer said,

"You didn't make reservations and Mickie did and him and her are eating dinner," Charlie said,

"I did so make reservations for two!" She screamed,

"I don't know what happened then, don't pick me up, I'm just gonna wait for John and Mickie to be done eating," She turned her cell phone off and waited.

Jennifer slammed her phone down and ran into Kelly's room and said, "Listen bitch, how the hell did Mickie make reservations when I already made them for John and Charlie,"

Kelly hopped up and said, "I'll never tell,"

Jennifer grabbed her by her hair and said, "Tell me or I'll rip out your pretty blonde extensions,"

Kelly screamed and said, "How do you know they're extensions?"

"Honey, you're not fooling anybody," She pulled a little harder.

"Okay, Okay! I'll tell you!" Kelly screamed and Jennifer pushed her off and waited for her response.

"Spill right now," Jennifer said,

"Mickie overheard you call up the restaurant and she called up and changed the name to Mickie James, she took your reservations and made it hers," Kelly said,

"That fucking ugly bitch," Jennifer said as she walked into Randy's room and she said, "Randy!"

"Yes, doll face?" Randy said as he kissed her.

"Mickie ruined my plan!" Jennifer screamed,

"So ruin hers," Randy said,

"What plan of hers?"

"Well, obviously she's planning on taking John back so ruin hers,"

Mickie was cutting a piece of her chicken and she said, "So, does this mean we're back together?"

"Mickie, no. Stop trying, I'm not gonna speak to you for a long time, I'm moving on," John said,

"You're moving on? From me?" Mickie asked,

"Yes, we're done. I never said we're done and unlike you when I say we're done I mean it. This dinner is nothing different and the only reason why I went on this date with you was because Charlie rejected me a week ago," John said,

"You have someone else?" Mickie assumed it was Charlie.

"Yes, I do, Mick," John continued, "I gotta go," he put down a 100 dollar bill for Mickie to pay and he said, "Leave a tip and keep the change,"

He got up and walked out without looking at Charlie and Charlie looked at Mickie and ran over to her and said, "Mickie, why did he leave?"

"Don't talk to me, Charlie. You been sleeping with my husband for months and you're the reason why he doesn't like me anymore, just get out of my face,"

Mickie never sounded so serious, Charlie walked all the way home and ran in and ran to Jennifer and said, "Jen, why is Mickie pissed off?"

"I don't know, maybe because John doesn't wanna be with her," Jennifer suggested,

"She said I took him away, John only said a few sentences to me than walked out of the room!" Charlie said,

"Well, what happened when you rejected him?" Jennifer asked,

Charlie thought back to this:

He went into Charlie's room and said, "Char?"

"Yes, John?" Charlie said,

"I was just gonna ask if you wanted to be a couple again," John said,

"John, I love you but your only in here because you found out what Mickie did. I'm honestly done with all of this, I think you should go your way and I should go mine," Charlie continued, "By the way, I haven't gotten my period in a long time,"

"I sort of told him now I haven't gotten my period in a long time," Charlie said,

"You're pregnant?" Jennifer asked,

"I have no idea!" Charlie screamed,

"Bitch! There's something called peeing on the stick!" Jennifer said,

"I will, later, right now I need to talk to John," She zoomed out of the room and went to John's room. She stopped at the door for a second and took a breath, she opened the door and saw John kissing Maria.

Lucie- Thanks for reviewing a lot it means a lot. You read all my stories and it's nice to know someone likes my stories and thanks for telling me to get better

Xandman216- Thanks for reviewing, you left a lot. It means a lot

OKAAAY, but I need to ask everyone something lol. SO, I was working on the sequel to Fate Did Bring Us Together. I was thinking about something as well. I changed what Infinity is going to be about again(I apologize I just had a better idea for it). Anyway, I wanted to know if you guys rather me work on This Feels Like A Dream and The Sequel to Fate Did Bring Us Together and I'll do Infinity after one of the stories finish or do you want me to do This Feels Like A Dream and Infinity and I'll do the sequel to Fate Did Bring Us Together later. I can't do all 3 because then they would all be crappy -_- lol please leave a review on which one you would want me to do !

BUT, before you decide I'll tell you what Infinity is going to be about

Infinity: John Cena's girlfriend's best friend is coming to their high school, but what will he do when he starts falling in love with her and what will happen when she starts getting strange text messages?

:33 PLEASE TELL ME lol.


	19. The Family Curse

Chapter 19

He was kissing her so passionately on the lips and he separated but kissed her one last time and his face turned to Charlie, she was standing in the door way, her body looked like she was about to collapse.

Marie didn't know what to think, she thought Charlie and John were done so John was free game and Charlie spoke, "I just wanted to know if you had any um…money, John," she lied to make an excuse,

"Why do you need money?" John asked,

"We need money for dinner, everyone needs to contribute 25 dollars,"

John got up and took out his wallet and gave her 25 dollars, she was lying but she didn't know what to say. She took the money and said, "Do you want to come to dinner tonight?"

"No thanks, Maria and I thought we would hit up the new steak house down the block," John said,

"Oh, that's cool. Jennifer and I thought it would be fun to go to the Italian Restaurant," Charlie said,

"That's great. Can you run along now?" John asked,

Charlie couldn't believe how rude he was being, she was sick of his attitude and his comment towards her and she said, "I'm sorry that I'm not perfect, John. I have a few nude pictures online and I danced naked. You knew from the beginning I could have done these things yet you chose to be an asshole," Charlie continued, "Don't try explaining, I'm really getting tired of it," Charlie said,

She walked back to Jennifer's room and sat down, she looked at the 25 dollars and said, "Here, John is treating you or dinner tonight," She handed Jennifer the 25 dollars.

Jennifer looked at her confused and said, "I don't get it,"

"I went to John's room to tell him about me missing my period but, I looked at him kissing Maria and I came up with an excuse that everyone need to contribute money to make dinner for tomorrow night and he gave me 25 dollars," Charlie said,

"You still didn't get your period?" Jennifer asked,

"Yeah, I actually did get it. Thank god I didn't go to John and tell him because then he would think I was trying to win him over by faking a pregnancy," Charlie stated,

"Yeah, you're right. I'm going out with Randy after we go to the restaurant later," Jennifer said,

"Really? Where are you two planning on going?" Charlie asked,

"A movie," Jennifer said,

"You two are attached by the hip," Charlie said and she noticed Jennifer was on a mac computer.

Jennifer looked back at Charlie and said, "He's so sweet," and Jennifer continued talking and said, "Anyway, come look,"

"Look at what?" Charlie said,

"I was doing some research on the James family," Jennifer said,

"Why?" Charlie asked,

"My grandmother saw a picture of Mickie and told me to do some research, I found a family curse on them," Jennifer said,

"Family curse? I don't believe in magic," Charlie said,

"I don't mean magically, I mean they have had patterns of killing," Jennifer said,

"Killing?" Charlie asked,

"Yes, they have some weird obsession with killing, Mickie's great grandfather killed 78 people at a party including his wife. Her family is known for being killers," Jennifer explained,

"So you think Mickie is gonna kill us?" Charlie whispered,

"No, not now. Due to her family issues, there's obviously some anger issue genes in this family. We need to get out of here, fast." Jennifer said,

"Why do you call it a family curse?" Charlie asked,

"Because, obviously they have some urge to kill, maybe it's a curse, maybe they don't want to kill but they are cursed, all of them!" Jennifer said,

"Jennifer, that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard, there may be something wrong with them, but curse? You must be insane!" Charlie said,

"I'm only saying, you never know! It could be a curse or they are just fucked up people," Jennifer said,

"No, they have something wrong with them and it's been passed on." Charlie said,

"Yes, this is why we need to move out of here fast, I'm not planning on dying yet!" Jennifer said,

"Why do we have to leave right now?" Charlie asked,

"Because, she's mad right now at all of us, she's pissed at you because you told John about the baby plans, then she thinks you're his other woman. We're doomed!" Jennifer said,

"Jen, stop this nonsense! Really, we're fine. I promise," Charlie said,

"Okay, whatever. Let's get out of the house though, let's eat then Randy, you and I are all going to ee a movie because I'm not letting you stay here alone with this maniac," Jennifer said,

"You over react" Charlie said,

"You under react, now we have to get going," Jennifer said as pulling her out of the room,

Randy was head over heels in love with Jennifer, they spent the past 5 months in Miami together, it's hard to believe how long this vacation lasted but it was going to end soon so he wanted to make his last 3 weeks in Miami fun. He didn't expect Charlie to tag along but Charlie wasn't a distraction.

The movie was simple, basic love story. Randy just stared at Jennifer the whole time and Charlie ate all the popcorn. Randy took them home and Charlie left them alone outside for a minute.

"I need to talk to you about something," Randy said,

"Do tell," Jennifer said but those were the last words that could escape her mouth as a bullet went to the back of her leg.

End of chapter 19

THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING

I'm gonna post what I posted last time about infinity, this will be the last time it's posted. I just wanna make sure people who wanted their opinion got it out there.

OKAAAY, but I need to ask everyone something lol. SO, I was working on the sequel to Fate Did Bring Us Together. I was thinking about something as well. I changed what Infinity is going to be about again(I apologize I just had a better idea for it). Anyway, I wanted to know if you guys rather me work on This Feels Like A Dream and The Sequel to Fate Did Bring Us Together and I'll do Infinity after one of the stories finish or do you want me to do This Feels Like A Dream and Infinity and I'll do the sequel to Fate Did Bring Us Together later. I can't do all 3 because then they would all be crappy -_- lol please leave a review on which one you would want me to do !

BUT, before you decide I'll tell you what Infinity is going to be about

Infinity: John Cena's girlfriend's best friend is coming to their high school, but what will he do when he starts falling in love with her?

:33 PLEASE TELL ME lol.


	20. The Turning Point

Lucie- I'm sorry you didn't like last chapter, uhm.. I hope you don't stop reading..I'll try to make it fit for everybody so I'll try my best for you since you read from the beginning so I have every intention of making sure you enjoy it.

Everyone (: do me a favor and check out Randomstoies203 !

Chapter 20

Shot in the leg was an understatement, Randy ran to the phone but Jennifer dropped to the floor. The tears in his eyes covered his face and the hospital was cold and full of sadness.

Randy sat alone in the waiting-room, the bullet must have shot through her leg, but his hands were cold, and purple. He was scared and Charlie occasionally would rub his arm for some comfort.

John walked in, every step he drew closer to Randy and Charlie, made Charlie gain at least 5 more goose bumps. She looked up at the man she loved and couldn't help to fall in love with him over and over again.

He sat across from her, he stared at her, and he was memorized by her body and her curly blonde hair. Her piercing big blue eyes glanced over at him, the same emotion came over him as he looked over at her.

She clenched Randy's hand, she wanted her best friend to be okay but John's presence made her think loopy things and she crossed her legs and continued reading the magazine that was set aside her.

"Go sit next to John," Randy whispered to Charlie,

Charlie leaned over and said, "He won't talk to me anyway,"

"Char, go," Randy said,

She lifted herself from her chair and walked over to John. She sat down next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder, it was a sign of comfort, and they wanted their friend to be okay. Charlie expected John to tell her to get off but instead, he put his hand on top of hers, and held it.

It was an improvement from the last time, John actually showed her some care which she craved for. They sat there for 45 minutes without a word until John spoke, "You never read the letter?"

She lifted her head and looked up at him, she was confused and a bit frustrated. She brought herself to say, "What letter?"

John dug his large hand into his pocket and pulled out a paper, it was folded tons of times. Her eyes were eager to see it and she opened it quickly.

"To my dear Charlie,

You're beautiful, even though you don't believe the words I am writing you. Just over a year ago on June 15, I met the girl of my dreams, a strip club, which is quite ironic. I remember the first time I laid eyes on you, I felt a sudden softness which I never found in Mickie. I use to believe Mickie was the one and there was nobody besides her and of course I was wrong because I fell in love with you. I knew from the movie I saw you that I had to have you. Our first kiss was the perfect bliss and then you told me you were a virgin. At first, I was nervous and scared about the sex. I thought about my personal needs and I thought that you wouldn't be good enough, until, the first time we made love in my old bedroom. Your body was perfect, every time we kissed was perfect. You were perfect. I took you for granted these past couple of months and I regret it with all my heart. I wish I could kiss your soft lips one last time before this life is over. I know, I messed up but, Charlie Angel, I will love you forever."

-John"

The tears in her eyes drew even more, she wondered where the hell he wrote this, she felt like she was in a love story about two young teenagers falling in love. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked over at John and said, "When did you write this?"

"Does it really matter, Char?" John didn't look at her, he just spoke.

She put her hand on his cheek and moved him closer to her and she said, "It matters to me, Johnny," she looked into his eyes, his eyes were red and full of tears. She never saw John cry nor did Randy. Even when Mickie cheated on John he didn't shed a tear.

John got up and walked away, he walked down the hallway and she followed, she was calling behind him saying, "John, wait!"

"Charlie, stop," John said while walking.

"No! Stop telling me to stop," She grabbed his arm and jerked him around and said, "Stop pulling away from me, let me in, John. It's the only way," She leaned up and kissed John.

He kissed back and she pulled away and said, "Let's go home,"

He nodded his head and she led him to the car and he drove home, they kissed all the way till they got to the bed and he laid her down.

They made love in his bed, for hours and hours. He loved her, he truly did.

Afterwards, Charlie was laying in John's bed while eating ice cream, she had her head on John's chest and he kissed her forehead every so often.

She cuddled up against him in his t shirt, and John smiled and said, "Do you need anything?"

"Um, more ice cream would be nice," she looked up and giggled,

He smiled and said, "Alright, let me get the cookies n cream ice cream," he got up from the bed and she said, "With sprinkles,"

"Yes, of course, Charlie loves sprinkles with it," John said as he left the room.

She smiled and got up from the bed, she looked around at the stuff in his Miami room, it was his and Mickie's but since Mickie and him were done, it was his.

She opened a book, it looked like a photo album, and the title of it was, "Our time together,"

She thought it was of him and Mickie, which she didn't mind, he was going through his wife leaving him so she understood.

She opened the book and saw all these pictures of him and Mickie at parties and other events. She closed the book and realized she is not Mickie and she never will be but she hopped back into the bed before John entered back into the room.

John walked in and said, "Hey what were you looking at? You have guilty written all over your face,"

"John, I'm not Mickie," Charlie said,

"Obviously, you're not. You're different from Mickie. You're a better person," John said,

"I know but I don't want you to compare us, I can't be Mickie so you better promise me you love me and only me," Charlie said,

"Charlie," John said and he planted a kiss on her lips and he continued on, "You are the woman that I love, Mickie was just a chapter in my book. You and me have a lot more chapters after this, I promise you,"

She smiled and said, "You know that Mickie was the one that shot Jennifer,"

"Yeah, I could tell from the family curse Mickie has," John said,

"Wait, you know too?" Charlie asked,

"Well, duh. I always wondered about her family. I looked them up on Google, but I knew Mickie would never be able to kill me. So, it didn't bother me. She loved me too much," John said,

"What about Marie? Would Mickie kill her?" Charlie asked,

"Nope, she won't kill anyone I care about because that would involve loosing me, which she would hate. Besides, Jennifer and I were never close so that's why she attacked her to send you a message," John said,

"She was sending me the message that your hers," Charlie explained,

"I already knew that, but you know you have me," John said as he tickled her and she laughed then said, "Johnny, stop it!"

Once he stopped, Charlie said, "We have to get back to the hospital, Jennifer should be waking up soon, Randy's a mess."

"I know," John drove her back to the hospital and they walked into Jennifer's room, they sat down next to her.

"Hey guys," Her voice was cracked and she sounded like she was sleeping forever.

Charlie smiled and said, "How are you doing?"

"Pretty shitty," Jennifer replied,

Charlie laughed and said, "Jennifer, guess what?"

"What?" Jennifer asked,

"John and I are back together," Charlie said while smiling,

John smiled and gave her a kiss at the side of her head and she said, "Maybe we'll have kids soon,"

John stopped for a second and said, "Kids? What? No,"

"I thought you wanted kids," Charlie said,

"Yeah, but not right now, I don't want any children," John said,

"You're impossible! You just got mad that Mickie aborted your baby but you don't want a child with me," Charlie said,

"I do someday, but not now, I'm young," John said,

"You wanted one with Mickie!" Charlie said,

"Mickie and I were a married couple, you and I have only been back together for about 8 hours," John said,

Jennifer giggled at the fight that was going on then she said, "Guys, enough, enough,"

They both shut their mouth and Charlie leaned her head on John's shoulder and he smiled and said, "I'm gonna go get you some water, Jen. Charlie, do you want anything?"

"Yes, I want a baby," Charlie said jokingly,

"Nice joke," John said while walking away,

John left the room and Jennifer said, "Why do you want a baby so badly?"

"Jennifer, I'm pregnant,"

End of Chapter 20

I hope this chapter was good.


	21. Someone is dead

I took long before family problems happened again, they're finally dying down so I'll probably begin writing more now.

Chapter 21

The words left her lips and she looked at Jennifer, and Jennifer looked back and said, "You told me yesterday you got your period!"

"Jen, I lied. I couldn't let you think I was pregnant, John doesn't want a baby." Charlie explained herself,

"He does so want a baby! He got pissed at Mickie for aborting his," Jennifer said

"Yeah, Jennifer, and he was also married he told me he doesn't want kids anymore, he said it right in front of you!" Charlie screamed,

"Can you fucking stop yelling? I just got shot in the fucking leg," Jennifer said,

"You're right, I'm sorry. So, how's your leg feeling?" Charlie said,

"It's broken and it hurts like a bitch," Jennifer said,

Charlie couldn't help but talk about herself so she did, "I don't know if John would want this baby,"

"Well, how are you gonna hide it?" Jennifer asked,

Charlie smiled at her and Jennifer said, "Don't even ask,"

"Please, just act like the pregnant one for a few days!" Charlie pleaded,

"You so owe me," Jennifer said,

"Yay! Thanks" Charlie ran out and Jennifer was picked up by Randy to leave the hospital.

Charlie was eating cookies in the Miami house, she saw John walk in from the corner of her eye, she shuffled in her seat a little before she got up and said "Hi baby,"

"Hey," he planted a small peck on her lips,

He thought she was so cute, her perfect shaped lips, her big blue eyes with blonde hair.

"Come sit, I'm watching tv," Charlie suggested

John sat beside her and put his arm around her and she cuddled up with him and she said, "So, Jen's pregnant,"

She lied, but she needed John to have no clue that she was pregnant so she blamed it on Jennifer.

"Really? Randy's not gonna take that lightly," John said,

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked,

"He's not the type to want kids after Kelly cheated. Hell, I don't even want kids anymore, it was too much pain to now Mickie aborted one and lost the other," John said,

"Speaking of Mickie, where has she been?" Charlie asked,

"Probably afraid to come home, I would guess," John said,

"Anyway, how come you don't want kids?" Charlie asked,

"I'm just over it, Char. I wanted them so bad but then I thought about it, my life would be 10 times harder, I have to be on the road constantly, am I supposed to leave you with the baby for weeks?" John asked,

"John, we can pick one place to live in, you'll be able to come home a lot and plus you guys always go to the Raw and Smackdown shows while we live in Miami," Charlie said,

"I know, Char. The more I think about it, the less I want kids." John said,

"So you never want a child a day in your life?" Charlie asked,

"Later on, but not right now," John said,

"I want kids," Charlie said,

"Nobody said we're gonna have them," John continued, "What's with you?"

"Nothing, I just want to be prepared for my future," Charlie stated,

"Well, you're lucky I'm telling you the truth," John said,

"Truth? You're telling me you never want kids!" Charlie cried out,

"I don't mean forever, I meant for a while," John said,

Charlie was super scared, she was pregnant and he was saying how he doesn't want kids.

She remembered the letter he sent:

"You're beautiful, even though you don't believe the words I am writing you. Just over a year ago on June 15, I met the girl of my dreams, a strip club, which is quite ironic. I remember the first time I laid eyes on you, I felt a sudden softness which I never found in Mickie. I use to believe Mickie was the one and there was nobody besides her and of course I was wrong because I fell in love with you. I knew from the movie I saw you that I had to have you. Our first kiss was the perfect bliss and then you told me you were a virgin. At first, I was nervous and scared about the sex. I thought about my personal needs and I thought that you wouldn't be good enough, until, the first time we made love in my old bedroom. Your body was perfect, every time we kissed was perfect. You were perfect. I took you for granted these past couple of months and I regret it with all my heart. I wish I could kiss your soft lips one last time before this life is over. I know, I messed up but, Charlie Angel, I will love you forever."

-John"

She closed her eyes and dreamed of their child but all that popped into her mind was horrible visions.

Jennifer was in her room, Randy was out for a while and Jennifer was watching television, she wondered now and then what Mickie was doing, but she jinxed herself.

Mickie came through the window and said, "Hey, Jen."

Jennifer jumped around and said, "Mickie!"

Mickie smiled and said, "Yes, it's Mickie," She drove a kitchen knife right through Jennifer's stomach and picked her up and tried rolling her out the window.

Jennifer held onto her and said, "NO! Stop!"

Mickie took the knife again and sliced Jennifer's throat.

A slight smile crept across her face and she took out a garbage bag and put Jennifer' body in it, she was dead.

End of chapter 21

OKAY, before anyone asks :D JENNIFER'S CHARACTER IS DEAD, for good. She was killed by Mickie and there's a reason why she was killed off.

OKAY so next chapter will be written tomorrow and expect to see a lot of sadness come out since Jennifer died, and please review and I'm sorry for not writing for days.

Xoxo, playdoh


	22. Oh No

Chapter 22

2 weeks later

John walked into his own house; they had left the Miami house the day after Jennifer died.

His eyes were glued to his girlfriend; she was sitting in front of the television set. She looked sickly; she hadn't slept in days or eaten in days.

John's hand reached for the remote and turned off the television and he said quietly, "Char, the wake is in an hour. It's time to get ready,"

She looked so pale, and her eyes were almost glued shut because she was crying so much thee past days.

He helped her up from the chair and she said, "Why did this happen to me?" Tears fell from her eyes and she was hysterically crying.

He hugged her and said, "Baby, everyone has to go in this life. It was Jennifer's time,"

"NO! It wasn't that wrench of an ex-wife you have killed my bestie!" Charlie cried out,

He felt horrible that his ex-wife took away his girlfriend's best friend but, it wasn't his fault, Mickie was nuts.

"I understand that, but I didn't do it. You understand that, right?" John asked,

"Yes, I do. I guess I should go get ready. How is Randy taking it?" Charlie asked,

"He won't leave his house, you tell me," John said,

"Damn, he's that bad?" Charlie asked

"Yeah, he won't leave the house so yeah he's bad. What makes it worse is that she ended up lying about being pregnant so he thinks that their relationship was a lie. Who would be that fucked up to lie about pregnancy?" John said,

Charlie's eyes widened, she lied about her pregnancy. It made her feel bad because everyone thinks that Jen was a liar about being pregnant. Yeah, Jen lied but it was to help out Charlie.

Charlie walked upstairs and got ready for the wake; she curled her hair and wore all black. John walked up behind her and kissed her neck from behind and put his arms around her and said, "You okay?"

Charlie sniffled and said, "Yes, Jen was a good friend, but she wasn't my best friend."

John nodded and said, "You shouldn't be saying that though, she was your friend for the time being,"

"She wasn't my only friend, John. I really do have other options," Charlie said in denial.

It was true though, Jennifer wasn't Charlie's best friend.

John didn't say anymore, he just nodded. "So, we should get going," She said while putting on her eyeliner.

John said, "I'll start up the car, take your time."

She sighed and threw her makeup in anger. She lost her friend over her boyfriend's ex-wife.

She walked outside and John and her arrived at the wake where she sat in a chair watching Jennifer's relatives walk around.

Some she knew, she gave a slight smile to some but not to all of her drunk uncles.

She thought about Jennifer, and she knew that Jennifer would want her happy no matter what. So, at that moment, she realized she was going to move on with her life.

She paid her respect and got up and left. She arrived at Randy's house a half an hour later.

"Randy?" She called out,

She walked into the living room where she found Randy's fat ass watching TV and drinking beer. She sat down next to him and bitch slapped him.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?" Randy said,

"You are fucking insane. Your girlfriend died two weeks ago and look what you're doing! Randy, I know Jennifer way better than you do, she would want you to move on and find someone new. You look like what comes out of elephant's asses." Charlie stated,

"She lied to me about being pregnant, she never told me she was pregnant then I found out she was never pregnant in the first place!" Randy cried out,

"You idiot! She never told you but she never was. She never told anyone, Mickie overheard her and told people she was pregnant. I'm the one that's pregnant, not Jennifer!" Charlie said,

"Wait! Jennifer never lied to me?" Randy asked,

"NO, now stop torturing yourself. She wouldn't want you to be unhappy." Charlie said,

"I guess you're right but I'm not gonna start dating again for a little while. I need time, anyway, you're pregnant?" Randy asked,

"Yes! I don't know how to tell John, I hate how he's going to react and everything!" Charlie screamed,

"Just tell him, you're so dramatic," Randy said,

"He told me he didn't want kids, he said he did before but now he doesn't," Charlie stated,

"Well, maybe because he was hurt that Mickie lied to him about her pregnancy, so now he's afraid to have kids," Randy said,

"You're probably right," Charlie admitted,

"Charlie, you told me yourself that Jennifer wouldn't want us to split apart, if you don't tell John, this will split us all apart, you should go tell him now, I promise you that it's going to be okay if you tell him right now," Randy told her,

She nodded her head and headed for the door, she was so nervous to tell him. She was nervous of rejection. She gave up her whole life for John, stripping, naked shots, her bar tending job. Now, she believed she Is a better person but how was she supposed to tell him she was pregnant with his child?

She got into her car and drove off.

John was talking on the phone when Charlie walked inside the house, and he said, "You have to be kidding me!" He screamed,

Charlie mouthed to him, "Can we talk?"

He mouthed back, "In one second, wait."

She said, "Okay," she sat down and waited, but it felt weird waiting to get her heart broken. Then again, there was a chance that he would accept it and move on with his life and help her with the baby.

He hung up the phone and said, "That was an old friend, what's with you?"

She smiled and the words escaped from her lips, "I'm pregnant,"

John looked at her, he was a statue basically and she walked up to him and grabbed his face and kissed his lips and said, "I know you hate me for this,"

"No, it's not that," John continued, "A girl I hooked up with just called, she's pregnant with my child too,"

End of Chapter 22


	23. The Truth

Please check out my newest story called The Newspaper!

Chapter 23

"You got another girl pregnant?" Charlie asked,

"Char, It was before we got back together, you can be an awesome step mom," He suggested,

She couldn't believe what the hell John was saying and she said, "You told me all this shit now you say that you got another bitch pregnant,"

"Yeah, it was before we got together, I couldn't control it," John said,

"You could fucking so! You chose to put your penis inside of her!" Charlie cried out,

"Well, let's go talk to her now," John said,

John and Charlie got into the car and drove to Maria's house, Charlie was disgusted by the fact John may have gotten another girl pregnant and she looked through her purse and whispered, "I have a letter for you,"

"Share it," He whispered,

She handed him a piece of paper ad he sat in the driver's seat, he was parked in the driveway of Maria's mansion. He opened the piece of paper and it read:

"My dearest John,

This letter is quite funny because you sent one to me, I decided to send one back. It seemed like this defined us, the letters defines us. We spoke our love, over and over again, my mother once told me before she died to tell the man you love that you truly love him. I need to tell you, John, I love you so much, there's nothing in this world that can dare take away my feelings for you. You tried to adjust to me, the way I was, I was a stripper and I posed naked numerous times, but what I need back from you was support. I looked at you and Mickie and thought, "Wow, I want that," I use to watch WWE all the time, and I knew you were married to Mickie, I just never thought I would meet you and have the same feelings. Your family prefers Mickie, but I prefer me and you. I wonder if you will ever love me as much as you loved Mickie, but, I'm pretty sure you'll have to deal with me in this life forever. This may be childish but as I said before, letters define us and letter define this relationship, I'm pregnant.

Love,

Char"

John read it and he looked up and before saying anything, Charlie said, "Don't speak, just listen, I don't care about this anymore, you can talk to Maria, I'll wait outside," She hopped out of the car and John gave her the space she wanted and he walked into Maria's mansion.

Maria walked downstairs and said, "Hey sex partner,"

"Not in the mood for jokes, just tell me if you weren't fucking with me on the phone," John said,

"Nope, 100% pregnant, it may be yours," Maria smirked,

"Maria, I don't care about you anymore, we dated before I met Mickie, you were only a girlfriend," John explained,

Maria crossed her arms and said, "You should have never left me for Mickie,"

"You're right, I shouldn't have because look at me now, I'm getting a divorce, I have 2 girls pregnant with my child, the woman of my dreams just gave me a letter that changed my life," John said,

"Whatever, I'll get over how you wanted Mickie over me, but what I can't get over is the huge stomach I'm going to get soon," Maria explained,

"Boy or girl?" John asked,

"Girlie," Maria giggled,

"This isn't funny, I'll love the child but I sure as hell wouldn't love you," John explained,

"No need to love me, Johnny. You'll have to face the fact that I'm not going anywhere," Maria said,

"That's cool Maria, I don't like you, I really never will. I think back on our relationship, and I remember all the good times we had but then I realized that you didn't even make a chapter in my life. Mickie did, but that was because I ended up marrying her, Charlie will always have a place in my heart, she's the love of my life," John said as he walked outside and picked up Charlie and kissed her.

She kissed back and said, "What are you doing?"

"I just realized it now, all the heartbreaks I had in my life weren't real, the only thing that is real is me and you, Charlie, I love you," He said,

She leaned in and kissed him and smiled and said, "I love you too,"

The conversation ended, he picked her up and put her in the passenger's seat of his car and drove home, he kissed her head and told her he loved her until that night, that moment, they had sex.

Then, he read the letter he sent her to her once again:

"You're beautiful, even though you don't believe the words I am writing you. Just over a year ago on June 15, I met the girl of my dreams, a strip club, which is quite ironic. I remember the first time I laid eyes on you, I felt a sudden softness which I never found in Mickie. I use to believe Mickie was the one and there was nobody besides her and of course I was wrong because I fell in love with you. I knew from the movie I saw you that I had to have you. Our first kiss was the perfect bliss and then you told me you were a virgin. At first, I was nervous and scared about the sex. I thought about my personal needs and I thought that you wouldn't be good enough, until, the first time we made love in my old bedroom. Your body was perfect, every time we kissed was perfect. You were perfect. I took you for granted these past couple of months and I regret it with all my heart. I wish I could kiss your soft lips one last time before this life is over. I know, I messed up but, Charlie Angel, I will love you forever."

John's mind slipped, he still has a problem, he didn't tell Charlie that Maria was definitely pregnant.


	24. Two Babies

Hey guys, I haven't written in a while because I was very busy and plus some more family problems, but the family problems are finally dying down so yayyy. I didn't write in 3 days because I have a lot of testing this week at school, I hope you guys can understand times like these when I can't write.

Chapter 24

The night after they had sex, John had to be up bright and early to go to work. He dreaded it, Maria was going to me there and Charlie would get so flipping mad if she found out John was by her at work.

What made is worse was that Charlie works at WWE too in the production studio, so she may be by John, she woke up early as well and said, "Damn, it's Monday night, that means we have the most work tonight,"

"Tell me about it, I don't wanna go to work, I love my job but I'm way too lazy today," John explained,

"Me too," she said as she put on her shoes and she continued, "You ready to go?"

"Maybe you should stay home, pregnant people shouldn't be working," John said,

"John, I'm early on as being pregnant, I'm fine for now," She said,

"Ugh, but I really wanted you to stay home" John tried to make her stay because he couldn't deal with Maria and Charlie in the same room.

"John, I'm fine, stop it," She continued, "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, just a bit paranoid that you're pregnant," John said,

She looked around and said, "You know maybe I will stay home, I'm not feeling that well and plus I had morning sickness so I'll see you tonight,"

"Sounds good," He was so happy and he kissed her and was on his way to work.

Little did he know, Charlie knew why he was holding her back, it was quite obvious actually, he should have left without her or something more believable.

He pulled up to work and saw Maria walking into the building and he wasn't worried at all, not one bit until he walked through the door and saw Maria with a lawyer.

She walked up to him and said, "John, we need you in the other room for a little while,"

He signed and got up and went to the other room and sat across from a woman with blonde hair and red lipstick and next to her was Maria. The lawyer looked like a complete bitch and he thought to himself that this is gonna take forever.

"Mr. Cena, we would like to discuss your role in this pregnancy," She said,

"It's not my baby so I could care less, honestly," He spoke,

"Mr. Cena, this baby is yours, I swear on my dead mother and I never do that unless I mean business, we took tests and Maria is not lying," She said,

The lawyer place out some scans and signed papers by doctors, proving this baby was John's baby. Maria looked at him and said, "John, I understand you have your own life with Charlie now, but all I'm asking for is for you to help me with this baby for a little while, then when he or she grows up, you don't need to see them ever again,"

"Maria, if this is my baby, I'd like to raise it and care for it but this is going to ruin my relationship with Charlie, I can feel it. She's never going to want to talk to me ever again plus she's pregnant herself, how will that work?" John asked,

The lawyer butted in and said, "Mr. Cena, there is other options such as aborting your child with Charlie,"

"I would never do that," John stated,

"Well you can also choose one to raise or raise both and see them on separate times," She suggested,

John looked up at her and said, "So why did you guys call me in here?"

"Child support," the lawyer continued, "Plain and simple, you have to pay it,"

"I understand," he continued, "Can I go now? I have to tell my girlfriend I have my ex-girlfriend pregnant,"

"You may so," The lawyer collected her papers and left.

John got up and walked outside with his cell phone and Charlie picked up and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, babe, I'm coming home for about a half an hour, I'll explain while I'm there," John said

"Okay, hurry up I have hot food out," She said and John hung up and when he reached the house, he walked in and felt the most horrible knot in his stomach.

He hate this feeling, he was about to break Charlie's heart and he said, "Char?"

"Yeah?" she said,

"I need to tell you something," He explained,

"Continue on then," She said,

"Well, I found out Maria is actually pregnant today," He paused and saw Charlie's heart break before him, he saw the tears forming in her eyes and he continued on to say, "I saw the results and I'm so sorry, this shouldn't affect us, we could still be together and have our own family,"

"I also wanted a man that was my own though, and you're not that, but I guess we could try," She said heartbroken,

She tried to hold in her feelings but a tear fell from her eye and upon her cheek, she quickly wiped it away and said, "How many months is she?"

"About 2, I guess, don't worry about her, you are the woman that I loved," he said as he planted a kiss on her lips.

Several months passed by, Charlie dealt with the pain of her fiancée having a child with another woman. Maria was going to give birth any day now and Charlie counted down the days for her life to be broken apart.

It was a hot June day when Maria gave birth, bells rung and John helped give birth to his new baby girl, named Jamie. Charlie gave birth the same exact day except later on.

When Charlie gave birth, it was a hot June day, no bells rung but she gave birth to her new baby girl was well, she named her baby girl Bell, Bell was a beautiful blue eyed baby with brown locks.

It was hard for John bouncing back and forth to each home but Charlie noticed that John was spending more time at Maria's house with Jamie instead of time with Bell, it pissed her off that Jamie got more attention than Bell.

"John, can you stay home with Bell tonight and not go with Jamie? You haven't spent a whole day with Bell yet," Charlie said,

"No, I can't. I promised Jamie we would go to the zoo today," John said,

"Well, why don't you take Bell too? They are half-sisters, they should get to know each other," Charlie stated,

"No, I can't, Maria said she rather keep it separate." John said,

"Well, can you take Bell later?" Charlie asked,

"No, I'll be too tired," John said,

Charlie was getting irritated, Bell was John's daughter too and he's ignoring her for Jamie, so Charlie said, "Well, since your mother likes us together, can we bring Bell over to her house on Bell's first birthday which is in 2 months?"

"No, I can't. I'm taking Jamie there," John said,

"Oh, then can you see Bell after Jamie's party? I'm having a party for Bell as well," Charlie said,

"No, I'm going to Jamie's party, Char," John said,

He was really ticking her off now and she said, "John, when can you spend time with Bell?"

"I always spend time with Bell!" John said,

"No, you only spent 3 days with her overall," Charlie said,

"Fine, I'll take her to the park," John said,

Charlie smiled and said, "good,"

John started walking to the door until Maria rung it and John opened it and Maria said, "Jamie wanted to see you,"

John looked at Bell then Jamie and said, "Charlie, take ummm, I forgot her name, Oh yeah, Bell. I have to go with Jamie,"

He handed her Bell and Charlie's mouth dropped, he didn't even know her name.

End of Chapter 24


	25. Jamie is not John's child

Well, I got some private messages and a review regarding the last chapter. GUYS, a story is meant for drama! I'm obviously going to make something bad happen once and a while. You need to give me a chance...honestly. The story is going to have happy and bad moments, and I got about 3 private messages and 1 review telling me how I ruined everything. As for the reviews, Lucie, if you really dislike a chapter, you're free to do whatever you want but you should give this chapter a chance and you shouldn't be leaving me reviews about how I killed the story... It really hurt my feelings _ ...but again, you should give this chapter a chance.

Chapter 25

Bell's first birthday, it was wonderful and had little Mickie mouses all over the place. Bell was dressed up in a cute tiny cinderella dress and a small tiara on her head. She looked beautiful but her father wasn't there, he was at Jamie's party.

Charlie kept calling John to ask him when he would show up, he never picked up the cell phone and she started to get irritated.

After about 5 tries, he picked up and said, "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you! It's Bell's birthday!" Charlie screamed,

"I'm at court, Char!" John said,

"What did you fucking do now!" Charlie yelled,

"Maria and her stupid lawyer lied! The baby was never mine, the money she owes me for child support," John said loudly,

"She lied!" Charlie couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, I'm coming home now," He said softly,

"What about Jamie?" Charlie asked,

"Charlie, the only reason why I spent more time with Jamie was because I felt bad for Maria and Jamie is going to a orphanage or living with her father," John said,

"Are you coming here?" Charlie asked over the phone.

"Why would I miss my little girl's birthday? I have a huge present for her and everything," John said,

"Ooo, what did you get her?" Charlie asked,

"You'll just have to see," John said as he hung up,

When he walked into the house with a huge present, Charlie smiled at him and mouthed, "I love you,"

He mouthed back, "I love you too,"

Bell was sitting on the couch with the tiara still on her head, she looked up at the huge present and took a tear, there it was, a huge Minnie mouse stuffed toy.

A smile came across her face and her father kissed her on the head. He whispered to her, "I love you, Bell,

She couldn't say a word, but she suddenly spoke, "Daddy," her first and only word. He kissed her head with tears in his eyes and Charlie said, "That's her first word, Johnny,"

"I know, baby, I'm not stupid," John said,

He read stories to Bell that night and stayed in her room till she fell asleep then he walked into Charlie and his room.

"So, did you enjoy her birthday?" Charlie asked,

"Of course, I had my daughter and hopefully my soon to be wife," John smiled,

Charlie turned around to face him and said, "What?"

"Exactly, I'd like you to marry me," He said while getting on one knee and Charlie stood there shocked.

Short chapter because I have a lot of cute ideas for the next :)

Will Charlie say yes to John?


End file.
